Out of Time
by NightStalker617
Summary: Gojyo watches the monk as he wonders what is going on between him and the prince.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Time**

Disclaimer: Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuga.

xoxoxoxo

The blood is running down the side of his face as he wipes it away with the back of his hand. He looks over at his companions and sees that everyone is still alive after this latest battle.

Sanzo fishes in his sleeves pull out a cigarette after sliding his blood soaked hand down his robe, and put it in his mouth. He looks over at Gojyo as he lies against the tree with his eyes closed. He has a deep gash in his side so he walks over before Hakkai can get to him. He falls down on his knees, presses his hand over his wound, and looks over his shoulder for the healer.

He talks around his unlit cigarette, "Hakkai, some help over here! He's bleeding out!" Gojyo leans back with a grimace on his face as he looks at the monk. "I'll be fine, uhm."

Hakkai raises his head and looks over at the two men. He goes over to them after he has closed up Goku's cuts. He didn't think he was hurt that badly because he told him to help Goku first.

He goes down on his knees with his hands out, "You are always looking after others, you should have said something, Gojyo. Lie back because I have to remove your shirt to get to this wound." He rips his shirt open, he can see the gaping hole in his side, and it's bleeding profusely.

Sanzo stands and looks down at him and over at Kougaiji. If he hadn't come when he did they would probably be still fighting the ikkou that snuck up on them. He was a big help to them and he hated having to thank, the ikkou prince.

He walks over to him with his cigarette still unlit between his lips and stands in front of him with his head down. He loathed most of all to show any type of emotion before this man. Sanzo didn't like showing weakness or joy, only strength is enough for the others to see when it comes to him.

Kougaiji looks at Sanzo with a smirk on his face. He knows if he hadn't come when he did the only way they would have won is if they took off their limiters and that is something they didn't like to do. He reaches out and put his hand on Sanzo's face wiping away some of the blood.

"You should have your healer look at your face monk. You don't want any permanent scars on this pretty face of yours, do you?" He chuckles as Sanzo gently slaps his hand away.

He looks at Kougaiji, "Don't worry about me, I came over to tell you we appreciate your help but you can go now. We can handle it from here." He turns and the prince grabs his arm, stopping him.

"Do you know why I happen to come along when I did, Sanzo?"

Sanzo pulls his arm away, looks over at Hakkai and Gojyo, and can see Gojyo staring at him and Kougaiji. He turns back to him and says under his breath, "Not now Kou, I'll speak with you later."

"No…that's what you told me the last time and I want a firm answer from you now!" He hisses under his breath, "you've made me wait for weeks and I hate it. The next town is two hours away. I will meet you in three hours or I will come and get you in front of your companions. Is that what you want me to do, Sanzo? You're trying my patience with all this avoidance and it ends now."

He turns on his heel and walks away in anger. Sanzo looks at his retreating back and touches Kou's warm hand print. He unconsciously strokes it and turns back to the others. He walks over to Goku and asks if he is feeling better.

"Yeah, I'm all better! Now if we can just get something to eat I'll feel great because I'm starving." Sanzo shakes his head and looks over at Hakkai and Gojyo. Gojyo has not taken his eyes off Sanzo since he saw him talking to Kougaiji. The monk turns his eyes away as he looks down at his lighter. He flicks it open and finally lights his cigarette and takes a deep pull. He leans back next to Goku and closes his eyes, trying not to remember the night he spent with the prince. The night he can't get out of his mind and apparently, neither can Kougaiji.

xoxoxoxo

Gojyo watches Hakkai as he seals the skin on his ribcage. He winces from the heat knowing he will be in for more of the same in a couple of hours. The wound is much deeper than he thought it was. The ikkou had come up behind him and when he turned, he got him in the side before he could dispense him to hell. That bastard got in a lucky stab before Sanzo shot him and he vanished. Thank the goddess the monk is a good shot.

However, what is the prince doing here of all places, and he stop to help without trying to take the scriptures from the monk. Watching the two of them as they have a private conversation is unnerving. The two of them look as though they are having an argument but do not want anyone else to hear. He looks as Kougaiji puts his hand on Sanzo's face and he brushes it away. What is that, the monk hates anyone to touch him and yet…

Gojyo watches Sanzo as he tries to walk away and the prince grabs his arm as if pleading or threatening. From where he is sitting, it's hard to tell, but Sanzo stops and looks at him and Kougaiji says something else and storms away. What is going on between them and when did the two of them get so damn close? Gojyo watches as Sanzo stares after the prince as if he is afraid to turn away.

Gojyo looks at Hakkai, "Why did the prince help us out just now? Do you know Hakkai?"

Hakkai looks over his shoulder at Sanzo, "I think it has something to do with Sanzo. He and Sanzo have become quite close these past few weeks and we see more and more of him than before. Sanzo told me he doesn't know why he is always around but I think he does and doesn't want to talk about it." He leans back and looks at Gojyo, "I think that should hold you until we get too an inn. I'll finish when we get there so when we get in jeep please try not to move around too much."

"I don't think I will be doing that much moving as long as you don't hit any potholes. But I do want to know what is going on between those two." He reluctantly tears his eyes away from Sanzo as he sits next to Goku and looks at Hakkai, "You think the two of them are…you know?"

Hakkai smiles at him, "I think you're reading too much into this, Gojyo. I'm sure Sanzo and the Kougaiji are no more than friends. Maybe they have something in common that we don't know about as of yet. Don't group them with you okay?"

Gojyo snorts and looks back at the monk. No matter what Hakkai says he knows what he saw and to him it looks as if they were having a lovers quarrel.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo looks out the window of his room waiting for Kougaiji to show up as he promised. He feels if he doesn't meet him he will not hesitate to come find him. They arrived at the inn later than he expected because Hakkai didn't want to jostle Gojyo and make him feel worst. It took them three hours instead of two so Sanzo thinks he should be arriving shortly or he has come and gone.

He sighs as he walks back to the middle of the room. This time they all have separate rooms however; Hakkai is in with Gojyo trying to heal him since he has some of his strength back.

He walks out of his room and knocks softly on Gojyo's door. He calls for him to come in, and he opens the door and sees him sitting up in bed eating rice and having trouble with his chopsticks. Hakkai is in a corner folding his clean shirt and putting it away in a drawer. He smiles at Sanzo and tells him he is going to go check on Goku.

He looks at Sanzo's face to make sure his cut is healing and smiles, "I'm happy to see that you won't have a scar. You are lucky it was not deep. Next time maybe you should duck when you see them coming." He laughs as he goes to the door opening it and waving on his way out.

Sanzo turns to Gojyo, "I…I uh, was wondering how you're feeling. I mean with the gash and all." The monk does not look him in the eyes, choosing to look over his head at the wall. Why he cares whether Gojyo is okay or not is a mystery to him. He just knows he is concerned about him for whatever reason.

Gojyo says nothing wondering why Sanzo will not meet his eyes. He searches his face for some clue as to why he is here if he does not want to actually look at him. "I feel much better than I did before, Sanzo. Thank you for coming to see me." He smiles at the monk, "Sanzo, are you okay, you seem kind of…off for some reason. Did the prince upset you?"

Sanzo looks directly at him with a frown on his face, "No, why would you say that? The prince means nothing to me so how could he even begin to upset me?"

Gojyo laughs quietly, "Earlier the two of you seem to be having a heated discussion, so I thought…"

"I don't see how you can read anything into me talking to him this afternoon. I just let him know we appreciated his help and he left. Don't make a big deal out of nothing." He turns away, pulls out a cigarette, and lights it with trembling fingers. He turns away and blows smoke up in the air. At that time, they hear a knock at the door.

"I guess I'm pretty popular tonight. You want to open that for me?" He gestures down at the fact he is in bed and looks at Sanzo. He walks over to the door opening it and gasps.

Kougaiji is standing at the door with a scowl on his face. He looks from Sanzo to Gojyo and back at Sanzo.

"Well, well, if it isn't the royal prince come to gloat." Gojyo sneers at Kougaiji. He looks the prince up and down before he looks over at Sanzo's startled face.

Sanzo puts the back of his hand over his mouth and takes a step back. The prince reaches out for him and he slaps his hand away and looks over at Gojyo and shakes his head slightly and storms past Kou and heads for his room. Kougaiji turns to follow when Gojyo calls out to him.

"Wait…I mean I have something to ask you, Kougaiji." He stares at the prince as he is about to go after Sanzo.

Kou stops with his hand on the knob, turns and glares at Gojyo, "What do you want?!"

"Hey, don't get your panties in a bunch! You are in my room aren't you? I could ask the same thing of you, but we both know you're here to see the monk, am I right?"

Kou drops his hand from the door. "I don't see how that's any of your business and yes I did come to see him. We have some business to settle between us if you must know."

Gojyo swings his legs over the side of the bed and glares at the prince. "What kind of business?"

The prince looks at him with a smirk on his face, "Are you his guardian now? Does he have to run things past you before he makes up his mind to do something?"

Gojyo groans as he stands, holding his side. "Everything he does is my business. Our lives depend on each other and if you upset him than you upset all of us. What do you want with Sanzo? I'm only going to ask you this once, you can see he doesn't want to see you!"

As Kougaiji hands ball into fists at his sides, he tries to control his temper. First he has to track the monk down in this god forsaken place and now he has to deal with the hanyou! He is so angry he is about to explode! The possessive way Gojyo is acting leads him to believe, he wants the monk for himself! He growls under his breath, turns, opening the door and walks out on Gojyo and his questions.

Gojyo sits down on the bed because the effort of standing has taken its toll. He knows he shouldn't get himself angry like this but Sanzo seemed upset to see the prince standing at his door. More than likely, he is going to Sanzo's room now. They must have something going on because why else is he here at the inn?

xoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo goes in his room and slams the door. He leans against it as he gasps for breath. Why did he come inside, he knows when he saw him he would come out? Now he has to answer questions from Gojyo and the others. He puts his hand up to his head because this is what he has been trying to avoid all this time. Trying to explain to the others is something he does not want to do because they would never understand. Hell even he doesn't understand, the how and the why of the whole thing.

The last thing he wants is for Goku to ask him what is going on between him and Kou. The others were worldly enough to understand his moment of weakness but the monkey will never know the changes he is going through.

He doesn't want, to want Kougaiji but he is his weakness. Even now, he hates the way the prince makes him feel with just one touch of his hand. That's why he doesn't want him to touch him in front of others because he will give himself away.

Sanzo walks to the middle of the room when he hears a loud knock at his door. He closes his eyes since he knows it's him at the door. He says nothing and just stands with his eyes closed, holding his breath thinking if he stays quiet he may go away.

The knocking continues along with a voice, "Open the door Sanzo or I'll break it down! It matters nothing to me either way!" He says this with his mouth pressed to the door.

Sanzo exhales and walks to the door opening it and Kougaiji walks in and turns. He grabs Sanzo by the arms and slams him against the door taking his lips in a punishing kiss.

Sanzo has his hands at Kou's chest as if to push him away. He moans at the force of the kiss and slides his hands up and over his shoulders holding on to him tightly.

"Why do you do this to me Sanzo? You know I've waited for you and now I'm about to come apart! Only you can make me feel like this, you madding monk." He laves his tongue down his neck to his collarbone. He slides his hands down to his hips pressing the monk and crushing into his pelvis.

Sanzo leans his head back giving him better access to his long graceful neck as he digs his fingers into his shoulders. He moans as his body shivers upon contact. He is very sensitive and Kou found this out the first and last time the two of them were locked in an embrace.

Kou slides the leather shirt over his head and tosses it away as he takes one of the pink buds between his teeth. Sanzo gasps and runs his fingers through his fire red hair and moans in the back of his throat. "Kou…not here…move…ahh, let's move to the bed, please. Let me lock…ahh, the door."

Kou releases him and looks at him with passion-filled eyes. "Hurry Sanzo, I want you so badly." He walks over to the bed as he snaps the button on his pants. He takes off his long vest, throws it on a chair, and tosses his pants with them as he sits on the bed. He watches as Sanzo locks the door, walks over to him and stands between his legs. He puts his hands on the prince's shoulders as Kou looks up at the object of his desire.

"You want to help me get undressed, since you can't wait to have me?" He looks down with pure lust at the prince. This man is the one he has been yearning for but he didn't want to admit it and that's why he has been running from him, but now…

Kou hooks his fingers in the monk's pants and unbuttons them sliding them down his hips. Sanzo's erection springs in his face, weeping with need. He leans forward and licks the tip as he watches his face. He loves seeing his face as it takes on a cherry blossom glow. The monk's eyes rolls to the back of his head and his lips are slightly parted. His moist pink tongue, peeks out from between lips that are such a glistening red that no other man can lay claim.

He pulls him down on top of him and kisses his lips, those same red lips that he can never get enough of in this lifetime. He whispers in his ear. "You make me do crazy things just to have you back in my arms. You belong to me, Sanzo and never forget that.

ooooooo

Gojyo pushes himself off the bed and staggers to the door. He has his hand on the knob when Hakkai pushes it open. "What are you doing up, Gojyo? You can open your wound if you don't lie still. Now come back too bed." He takes hold of his arm leading him back to his bed when he pulls away.

"Wait Hakkai, the prince is here and that ass-hole is after Sanzo. The monk high tailed it out of here and I don't think he wants to see him. We have to go and check on him." He grabs his side and gasps as he sits back down.

Hakkai shakes his head as he pushes Gojyo back on the bed. "I saw Kougaiji a minute ago at Sanzo's door and he opened it and let him in. Sanzo can take care of himself without us interfering don't you think? Besides, what can he do to Sanzo?" He stares down at his best friend with a slight frown on his face. "Why are you so worried about Sanzo and Kougaiji? Don't tell me you're jealous, Gojyo."

"Why in the hell should I be jealous of the freaking monk and that bastard prince?! I don't care what happens! You're right I should concentrate on myself. He can take care of himself, right?"

Hakkai pulls the thin blanket up over him and strokes his forehead. He knows Gojyo has a deep affection for Sanzo but he will never admit to it. He tells him he will check in on him later and leaves out.

Gojyo looks at the door wondering if he should stay or go to Sanzo's room when he sighs as the weight of what has happen takes over his body. He closes his eyes and the last thought he has is of the monk calling out to him in a silent whisper.

xoxoxoxo

What is a silent whisper? LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Out of Time**

I do not own Saiyuki

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo looks up at Kougaiji and reaches out to touch the markings on the side of his face. The prince captures his hand and brings it to his lips, running his tongue between his fingers.

Sanzo smiles at him and moans softly under his breath, "Kou...you should go now. The others probably think you are doing unspeakable things to me."

"I am doing unspeakable things to you." He puts Sanzo's middle finger in his mouth and sucks on it slowly and watches as his eyes roll to the back of his head with the sensations.

The monk pulls his finger out of his mouth and replaces it with his tongue. The two vie for dominance, with both winning in the end. Kougaiji slides his hands down his back and massages his hips lovingly. "I want you Sanzo; I think I have always wanted you." He grinds his growing erection into the blonde haired man, as he sucks at his Adam's apple.

"You make me crazy with desire for you. All I think about is you. Let me make love to you again and then I will go, I promise."

Sanzo runs his fingers through his hair and kisses him as he whispers against his lips. "How can I refuse...when you ask in such a cute voice."

ooooooo

Hakkai stands outside Sanzo's room and before he can knock, he hears what sounds like someone in pain. He puts his ear to the door and hears whispering and then a loud moan. He puts his hand to his mouth as he backs away in shock. _'Could Gojyo be correct about Sanzo and Kougaiji? Is something really going on between the two of them? From the sounds on the other side of the door they are indeed lovers_.' He backs away and turns to go and tell Gojyo what he has discovered.

He walks down the corridor, knocks on Gojyo's door, and goes in. He walks over to his bed calling his name softly. However, Gojyo is fast asleep so he decides not to disturb him. He feels his forehead because there are beads of sweat and he might have a fever. He is about to pull the blanket over him when he hears him mumble in his sleep and calls out a name.

Hakkai looks at him in surprise and stands still, listening to see if he will continue. Gojyo turns and throws the blanket off him as he sits up in bed and calls out for Sanzo. He looks around the room wildly with unseeing eyes, still lost in his dream. He looks past Hakkai and seems to be staring at the bedroom door.

"Wait don't leave, please Sanzo! Don't…not with him! He wants to hurt you, don't go…" he falls back on the bed gasping for breath, settles down after awhile, and falls back in a deep sleep.

Hakkai stares at him with his mouth open and in total shock! Gojyo is worried about the monk being with the prince so much he is having nightmares about it?! This is a new development for sure. This night has unleashed some strange truths. He looks back down at Gojyo but he seems to have settled for the night. He takes one of the towels, runs cold water on it, and places it on his forehead after wiping his face.

Maybe he should talk to Sanzo and find out what is going on with him and the ikkou prince. This has nothing but disaster written all over it. How could Sanzo allow himself to get so deeply involved with the prince that they have a sexual relationship? Their foolishness can only end in pain for the both of them.

Sanzo is jeopardizing the mission with his actions because it will affect all of them in the end. He looks down at Gojyo and thinks about the outburst. He sounded as if he were in pain himself. Could he want the monk too?

He cocks his head to the side and remembers when they were in the woods and Gojyo mention that fact something is going on, but he pooed, pooed, him. Now he knows he is the one that was in the wrong. Gojyo is just showing concern for the monk and here he is trying to make a big deal out of nothing.

Hakkai is trying to remember when all of this started with the monk and the prince. It couldn't have been going on long because they are not out of each other's eyesight for any length of time. He shakes his head because no matter how hard he tries to think about it, he just doesn't know.

"_But you knew didn't you Gojyo? You are so in tuned with the monk that you notice every little quirk with him. The slightest thing out of the ordinary for Sanzo and you question it." _

He walks over to the door, opens it, and stops as he is about to walk out. He looks down the hall, sees Kougaiji lean into the doorway with his hands on either side, and dips his head before he pulls back with a satisfied smile on his face. He turns in Hakkai's direction and stops at the look on his face.

xoxoxoxox

While Hakkai is with Gojyo,

Sanzo has his legs wrapped around Kougaiji's waist as they both explode with passion. He collapses on top of Sanzo as their bodies' tremble in ecstasy. He looks down at him and kisses him once again. "I can never get enough of you." He whispers against his lips. "I think I'm in love with you Sanzo, I want you so much."

"Let's not get carried away, we both know this can't last, Kou." He strokes his lips with one finger, "You did say you were leaving, as I recall."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going. You know…I can't wait three weeks until we can be together again. When I think about how long I have to wait to hold you…I get irritated." He kisses the tip of the monk's finger and smile up at him.

"Do you have any feelings for me at all, Sanzo?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why don't you tell me how you feel about me? I've already told you, I'm in love with you."

"If I remember correctly, you said you think."

"Well, now I'm saying, I know."

"Are you saying that to get a rise out of me? We are two men, Kou. How in the hell can we fall in love with each other?"

"I love you Sanzo. No matter what you say, you are not changing my mind. I will always love you, even if I never see you again. We being two men have nothing to do with how I feel about you. I have always loved you."

Sanzo chuckles low, "Do you plan on disappearing from my life any time soon? Is that why you are declaring your love?"

"No, in fact if I have my way we would go somewhere together and leave all this behind. I don't care if Gyoumaoh is never resurrected. The only one I care about is my mother coming out of that hideous spell so she can rest in peace. But if I can have you, I care nothing about the rest." He lowers his head and kisses him on the lips.

Sanzo speaks to him softly, "Kou, I have a duty to fulfill and if I don't go on with this mission there will be chaos in the world as we know it. I can't allow my feelings to get in the way of completing it. You do understand, don't you?"

Kougaiji sighs and gets off the monk. He sits on the side of the small bed and looks up at the ceiling, "I know what you're saying is true, but…I don't know how I can get through this time without you." He looks at Sanzo over his shoulder, "You do believe me when I tell you I love you, don't you?"

Sanzo sits up and puts his chin on his back and his arms around his waist. "Of course I do. But we both know this can never go anywhere don't we? When this journey is over we both go back to our lives as before."

The prince snorts, "You make it sound so simple, how do you do that? If I never see you again, after this, I'll be devastated. I don't think I can ever go back to the life I had before I met you." He puts his hand on top of Sanzo's hand, patting it gently.

He gets up, puts his clothes on, and turns as he watches Sanzo slip his pants over his slim hips. As he pulls the shirt over his head the prince asks, "Are you going somewhere, perhaps to check on that damn kappa? He hates me you know."

"He doesn't hate you. Gojyo does not hate anyone. He is too capricious to care about anyone but himself. Besides, what do you care how he feels about you. He doesn't make a difference in your life does he?"

"He makes a difference because he's in your life and he gets to see you everyday and I don't. The fool had nerve to question me about you, and I didn't like it. He seems to think you belong to him. Gojyo has never tried anything with you has he?"

Sanzo shakes his head as he sighs at Kougaiji. "This is the reason I don't like getting involved with anyone." He walks over to the table and lights a cigarette. He takes a pull and looks over at the prince. "Is this how you want to end our night together, talking about Gojyo?"

Kou tightens the belt around his waist holding his sleeveless coat together. He looks at Sanzo with a pout and turns his face away. He slides his fingerless gloves over his hands stretching them over his now shorten nails. Sanzo walks over to him because he hates it when he pouts about not having his way. Kou has a quick temper and he didn't want the others to hear if he starts yelling as before.

He puts his hand out, turns Kou's face around to him, and looks in his eyes. "Make no mistake in believing what I am about to tell you. I have never been with anyone but you. I don't want to be with anyone else but you. I hate admitting this but…you are the only one I want." He leans up bring Kou's head down giving him a soulful kiss. The prince wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him closer to him as he moans into the kiss.

The monk pulls back and looks in his face, "Now, don't you have someplace else to be?"

The prince drops his arms by his sides and turns towards the door without another word. Sanzo follows behind him and as he opens the door, he walks out, turns quickly, leans in, and kisses him one last time. He smiles at him which Sanzo returns and says goodnight. Sanzo chuckles as he closes the door and Kougaiji turns and sees Hakkai down the hall looking at him with a smug smile on his face.

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo sighs as he leans against the door. He looks around his room, goes over to his bed, and sits. He wonders if Gojyo has any idea what is going on between him and Kou. The way he left out of his room is cause for him to be suspicious. Maybe he should go and talk to the hanyou and assure him that everything is okay.

He gets up, walks to the door, and pulls it open. Before he walks through, he hears voices raised in anger_. 'Is that Hakkai and Kougaiji? He didn't see him come out of my room did he? Fuck! This is going to be hard to explain and knowing the prince he is not going to be happy with Hakkai asking him questions.' _

Sanzo stands at the door listening to the two men. He hears Kougaiji tell Hakkai he has nothing to explain to him and he is leaving. Hakkai is standing in front of him blocking his path.

xoxoxoxox

Kougaiji stops smiling when he sees Hakkai watching him. _Damn, now what! Why do I have to run into all these damn guardians? Can't the monk have a life without all this interference?! _

He takes a deep breath and continues down the hall. The prince cuts his eyes at Hakkai daring him to stop him. However, the healer has something on his mind also.

Hakkai watches his face as the play of emotions run across it making his red marking stand out all the more. He folds his arms as he waits for the prince to get closer.

As he gets closer to Hakkai, neither one is smiling as they prepare for the confrontation that is sure to come. They look at each other like the adversaries they are. One feels rightful indignation and the other feel malice.

Kougaiji stops and sneers at him, "What are you doing, picking up where Gojyo left off? Get out of my way!"

"Make me, if you can." Hakkai looks at him with his eyes in slits.

"Do you think you can take me, now? What is with your group? Do all of you think you can protect him from me? I'm not trying to hurt him, if that is what you think."

"You think sleeping with Sanzo is not hurting him? Do you know the conflict that can cause him? Sanzo is an innocent to the ways of the flesh, _Lord Kougaiji_. You have him embarking on a path that will only confuse him when it is over." Hakkai glares at him as he tries to find his chi center but he isn't having any luck.

Kougaiji looks at him in surprise, "Wh…what makes you think I'm sleeping with the monk? You have no right to jump to a conclusion like that! Seeing me come from his room means nothing, you take too much for granted, Hakkai!" Kougaiji is livid! How did he know what went on behind the closed door of Sanzo's room? Then it dawns on him, Hakkai may have heard the two of them because they did get pretty loud. Still he had to have been listening close to the door to hear anything between them.

Hakkai watches his face as the emotions races across. He smirks at the prince wishing he could throttle him. He knows Sanzo is not experienced with relationships with others and especially with other men. He feels the prince is taking advantage of him and this is something he is not going to allow.

"I went to check on Sanzo because Gojyo was worried about him and he is in no position to get out of bed. When I was about to knock I heard the two of you." He looks at the embarrassment on Kou's face and chuckles, "Oh, don't worry. I didn't stay once I heard the moans. I left and came back here."

"I suppose you couldn't wait to tell Gojyo of you findings. Did the two of you plot my demise, Hakkai? I already know how he feels about me so I guess I can add you to the group also. I don't feel I have too explain anything to you or Gojyo since it's not about the Maten Scriptures."

"You don't seem to understand what is going on here. Sanzo and I are…" Sanzo is walking down the hall towards the two and Hakkai turns his head from the prince and looks Sanzo in the face. Kougaiji turns and looks at him too. He is walking with a strange look on his face that is hard to read.

As the monk gets closer he looks at Hakkai and then at Kou. "I thought you were leaving, what are you still doing here?"

The prince looks over at Hakkai and cocks his head, "He felt compelled to stop me and ask idiotic questions." He looks at Sanzo with a smirk on his face and his eyes narrowed, "I'm leaving so why don't you fill him in on what he wants to know. Like you said earlier, I have some place else to be."

He salutes the two men and walks around Hakkai and head for the stairs. Sanzo watches him with a slight frown on his face when he turns and winks at him, making him smile.

Hakkai catches the smile on Sanzo's face and looks in Kougaiji's direction and back at the monk. "I see the two of you are indeed close. Do you think it's wise for you to be involved with the prince, Sanzo? The two of you can cause problems for all of us. Have you even thought about that?"

Sanzo sighs as he turns from Hakkai. He can't meet his eyes right now not when he can still feel the touch of the ikkou prince's hands and lips on his body. He leans against the wall next to Gojyo's door and slides down in a sitting position. He puts his head in his hands and groans.

Hakkai walks over and squats alongside him. He reaches out to touch him on the shoulder and Sanzo sighs. "What am I doing Hakkai? How could I allow things to get so out of control? Kou and I…Kou and I aren't doing anything wrong and I won't apologize but I know what you must think of me."

Hakkai takes a seat next to him, "I'm not blaming you Sanzo and I won't ask how this all started but I will say you need to end it. You are a priest and he is the prince of demons. How are the two of you going to be able to be together? Can you imagine explaining something like this to Goku, not to mention Gojyo?" Hakkai leans his head back as he slips his monocle off and closes his eyes rubbing them.

Sanzo cuts his eyes over at him and asks, "You haven't told the others?"

"No, I'm still trying to digest this myself. I overheard the two of you and I came away rather quickly. I went in Gojyo's room with every intention of telling him but he is sleep. I suppose you don't want me to mention it though, am I right?"

"If you can keep it to yourself, I would appreciate it. Right now I don't know what I am going to do about this." he pulls out a cigarette and lights it. he blows a cloud of smoke and looks at Hakkai, "Do you think Gojyo really hates Kougaiji? I mean that's what he thinks but I told him I didn't think so."

Hakkai chuckles, "I think Kougaiji has good instincts."

Sanzo looks at him through a haze of smoke, "Why do you say that?"

Hakkai turns his head towards him and studies his face, trying to see if Sanzo does not realize how Gojyo feels about the prince being so close to him. "Sanzo I can honestly say he doesn't trust the prince and he will do well to be wary of Gojyo."

"You make it sound as if he does hate him and I don't think that's the case."

"When I left your room and went to Gojyo he was burning up with fever. He started talking in his sleep. It seems he was having a dream about you and he was afraid for you. He thought you were about to be hurt. He was calling for you not to go with him."

"Not to go with who? I don't understand. What are you talking about?"

Hakkai sighs, "Apparently, he thought you were about to get hurt by whomever you were with in his dream, or I should say nightmare. He bolted right up in bed looking around blindly and stared at the door as if he could see you."

Sanzo puts his cigarette out, "I still don't understand why he thinks something is going to happen to me. As you can see, I'm fine. I'm better off then he is at the moment. He should save his worry for himself. He always has concerns about others. He knows I don't like that shit! No matter how many times I tell him I can take care of myself he always tries to protect me."

Hakkai shakes his head, "You still don't understand do you? This is why I don't think you should continue to see the prince. You are just to dense when it comes to others feelings!" He gets up and storms off to his room leaving Sanzo sitting on the floor wondering what his problem is.

He stands brushing off his pants and takes a breath as he opens Gojyo's bedroom door.

xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Out of Time**

I do not own Saiyuki.

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo opens the door and stares at Gojyo, since he is woke and not sleeping as expected. The kappa is looking at him with a small smile on his face. "Are you okay Sanzo? Oh, that's right; I'm not supposed to worry about you, am I?"

Sanzo snorts, "One thing I can say, all of you, have big ears. Have you even heard the words '_private conversation'?_ I told you before, stop worrying about me. You need to concentrate on you. How do you feel, do you need anything?"

Gojyo laughs and then starts to coughs as he holds his side. Sanzo looks down at him and shakes his head; he goes into the bathroom and comes out with a glass, filled with water.

"Here, drink this. You are such an idiot. If you drink it to fast you're going too…" he takes the glass out of his hand since he is shaking with the effort and sits on the side of the bed. He puts his arm around his shoulders as he coughs with his head down. Sanzo puts the glass to his lips, "Don't get crazy and try and drink it all. Take small sips."

Gojyo takes a couple of sips and pushes the glass away, "Thanks, I know that must have been awful for you."

Sanzo looks at him and throws the rest of the water in his face. "You are the most insufferable bastard, I have ever known! I don't know why I even bother with you!" He throws the glass against the wall and heads for the door. "I knew coming would be a waste of my time! Dealing with idiots is getting on my dam nerves!"

"You sensitive ass monk! You can't even take a joke! Sanzo, don't go, I'm sorry, wait, please." He tries to get out of bed and falls back with a loud wail, "Ow, ow, ow! This shit hurts!"

Sanzo stops at the door and looks over his shoulder at Gojyo, trying to tell if he is really in pain or not. He watches as Gojyo squeezes his eyes shut and twists his lips. He walks over to the small vanity, picks up a dry towel, and carries it back to the kappa. He stands holding the towel as he looks at the water running down his face and feels guilty.

"Wipe your face and lie back down, and stop making stupid remarks and I won't throw water on you. Look at you, you're all wet, even your bedclothes."

Gojyo takes the towel and wipes his face, as he looks over at the monk, "Will I sound stupid if I say you're the one that did this to me? I'm just asking."

"You sound stupid because we both know that. Do you have a change of clothes, or at least another shirt?" He goes over to the drawers he seen Hakkai put something in earlier. He looks in one and finds one of his many tee shirts and takes it back over to the bed, tossing it to him.

Gojyo looks up in his face, catches it, and lays it next to him on the bed. He looks down at the shirt he has on and sees it is soaked. He uses his left hand trying to pull it over his head and Sanzo stands by the bed watching him, wanting to laugh at his efforts.

Gojyo looks in his direction, "Are you going to help me or are you just going to watch me struggle?" He is talking through his shirt as he begins to pull it over his head. It is stuck on his shoulder and the front of his face.

The monk reaches out and pulls the shirt over his head as he tries not to laugh. He takes the wet shirt over to the window as he tries to suppress a smile.

"Hello, I need help putting this one over my head, so don't stop now while we're on a roll." Sanzo looks at him over his shoulder and sees his broad chest covered in bandages and what looks like blood trying to seep through. He walks over to Gojyo and touches his injury.

"Leave the shirt off for now. I think Hakkai needs to see this. I'll go and get him." He looks at the kappa with a frown on his face and heads for the door.

"Are you coming back with him?" Gojyo sounds as if he is a child that is afraid to be left alone. Sanzo stops at the sound of his voice, "Of course, idiot." He leaves out and heads down the hall to Hakkai's room.

xoxoxoxox

Kougaiji is flying back to Houtou Castle basking in the afterglow of being with the blonde priest. What Sanzo told him is true about it being futile, to think the two of them can ever have a life together. If only these were not dangerous times. He sighs as he remembers the time before most of the ikkou had lost their sense of self.

Ne-Jenyi screwed up the ikkou when he started trying to revise, Gyoumaoh. In his opinion his father lost a battle and was killed, he deserved nothing less. He was a real bastard and at the time, he thought he was at least rid of his cruelty. However, with his mistress leading the way and getting the majority of the ikkou on her side, now they want him revised.

She and the doctor were the only ones that could bring his mother back and he has to get the Maten Scriptures to aid them in their endeavours. Now he wonders if he can sacrifice his mother by not getting the scriptures. If it were anyone else holding them he wouldn't hesitate to take the scriptures, but with it being Sanzo…

He looks down at the terrain and remembers a time when he was a boy running through the trees having fun because he was so carefree back then. However, with the turmoil going on now, those days are long behind him. Now it seems as if that was a lifetime ago.

xoxoxoxox

Lirin and Yaone are sitting at the small dining table, when Kougaiji walks in. "Where's Dokugakuji? Isn't he here?"

"Hey big brother! Did you just get in?" Lirin looks up at her brother with merriment in her big eyes. "I think he went looking for you, didn't he Yaone?"

She smiles down at the small girl and looks over at the prince. "He went in search of you, Lord Kougaiji. He should be back shortly since you are here now. Have a seat and I will get your plate for you." She turns to the side table and fixes him a plate while his sister tells him what she has been doing.

Dokugaku comes in smiling, "Hey there Kou! I was out looking for you. Did you run into the Sanzo party?"

"Yeah I did. They were in a fight with some ikkou earlier but they survived as usual. Did you see them at all?"

"No I didn't but maybe we should try and get the scriptures now that they are down." He laughs as he takes a seat at the table and nods at Yaone to bring him a plate also.

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo knocks on Hakkai's door and he opens it quickly, "What is it Sanzo?"

"The kappa looks as if his wound has opened up again. I came so you can look at it. I saw blood and there is a lot of it."

Hakkai steps out into the hall, "Did something else happen? He was fine when I saw him earlier." He heads for Gojyo's room with Sanzo bringing up the rear.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Are you saying I did something to him?" Sanzo glares at his back.

Hakkai looks over his shoulder, "Whenever you're around he gets agitated and he may have been moving too much. I'm not blaming you or anything because you are the one that saved him, am I right?"

"Whatever, just see what you can do for him, okay. He's in a lot of pain right now." Sanzo lights a smoke as he follows the chi-healer.

"Was he upset when you told him about you and the prince? That may have caused him to open his wound." Hakkai looks at him over his shoulder.

"Well it didn't, since I haven't said anything to him. He never asked me about it, for your information. Besides, it's none of his business, just as it's not yours. What I do with him or anyone else, is my business and you will do well to remember this."

Hakkai hums under his breath but says nothing. What Sanzo and Kougaiji do really isn't his business as long as it doesn't interfere with the mission. However, Gojyo is another matter. The kappa seems to feel that somehow Sanzo is not supposed to be involved with the prince. Gojyo is in for a world of hurt if he tries to come between the two.

For some reason Sanzo seems to care about Kougaiji and he seems to care for the monk in return. They are supposed to be natural enemies but somehow they have crossed that great divide. When he was in the hall with the both of them he could feel the tension between the two and when Kougaiji was about to leave he gave Sanzo a small smile which he returned.

The only thing that concerns Hakkai is the fact; Sanzo might allow his heart to overrule his head. They were given a mission and they way things are going Sanzo just may be persuaded to hand over the scriptures to Kougaiji.

He opens the door to Gojyo's room and walks over to the bed. "How are you feeling Gojyo? Are you in any pain?" He unwraps the bandage from around his middle. "How did you manage to open your wound?"

The kappa looks at Sanzo and gives him a smirk, "Sanzo made me do it."

Hakkai looks at him and over at Sanzo. He turns back to Gojyo, "He told me he had nothing to do with this. Are you calling him a liar? You do know that's indecorous, Gojyo."

Sanzo walks over to him and hits him on the head with the fan he pulls out of his sleeve. Gojyo throws his hands up covering his head and Hakkai looks at Sanzo in surprise. "What are you doing Sanzo? Is this why he's bleeding now?"

"See, I told you he made me do it!" Gojyo is laughing and pointing at Sanzo as he growls under his breath.

"Since you're feeling none the worse for wear, I'll go back to my room and get some sleep!" He storms out of Gojyo's room cussing under his breath about lying water sprites.

"Wait monk, I was just kidding! Don't leave like that! You are so damn uptight!" Gojyo watches as he leaves out and regrets teasing him.

"What's with him? He gets upset over the least little shit! He knows I was just kidding with him. There must be something else wrong with him." He looks at Hakkai, "Did he say if he talked with the prince. He might have said something to make him angry."

Hakkai puts his hands over Gojyo's side, closes the wound back up and looks at Gojyo with a small smile. "I don't think Sanzo is upset by anything the prince could have said to him. In fact I would say he has made Sanzo very happy." He stands as he looks down at Gojyo.

"What are you talking about Hakkai? What the hell did that bastard do?" He gets off the bed and pulls his pants on as he waits for Hakkai to answer his question. Grabbing up his lighter he lights his cigarette.

Hakkai looks at him with his head cocked to the side, "First tell me why you are so hung up on Sanzo and Kougaiji. Don't get me wrong, I think he should stay in his own camp too but…"

Gojyo blows out a stream of smoke, "I hate his arrogant ass attitude. One day I'm going to fight him instead of letting Goku do it. I want to beat him into a bloody pulp."

Hakkai lifts one finger and tells him, "Hold on a minute. You didn't talk to Sanzo about him and the prince?"

"Well, no I didn't. We never got around to discussing that ass hole. I know he did something to Sanzo because he is on edge more so than usual." He stares at Hakkai, "Spill what you know Hakkai."

"Ahem, the monk and the prince have a very close relationship. I was told it is none of our concern and we should mine our own business."

"I guess the prince is the one that told you that, huh? He's got some nerve sniffing around Sanzo the way he does…"

"Uh, Gojyo, Sanzo is the one that told me that. Kou said it too but I did hear it from Sanzo."

"You got to be fucking shitting me! The monk said to keep our noses out too?! Fuck that shit! I have to hear this shit for myself!" Gojyo grabs a shirt and heads for the door.

"And what do you think you can do? I tried talking to him but he told me it is complicated and I wouldn't understand. However, if you think you can talk some sense into him then be my guest. I'm going back to bed. It's not every day we get our own rooms. Goodnight Gojyo and good luck."

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo stands at the window wondering how he has managed to get himself so caught up with the prince. His companions are sure to let him have an earful when they hit the road in a couple of days. With Gojyo's injury it doesn't look as though they are leaving in the morning as he had hoped.

He sighs as he lights another cigarette, since the only thing he can do is smoke without having anyone's approval. He inhales the arid smoke deep in his lungs as he throws his head back. _"Why did I take the bet with Kougaiji that night?_"

He got drunk while having an argument with the hanyou over nothing. He stormed out of the bar and was headed back to his room when Kou stopped him. Losing to him was the last thing on his mind but he did. If he hadn't been drinking he would have never lost. However, it did provide an interesting evening and led him to Kougaiji without warning.

xoxoxoxo

**Flashback on that night… **

The prince is standing in his way, as he is making his way back to the inn and he stops him unexpectedly. "You humans are all alike. You drink yourself silly until your defences are down. I could take the scriptures from you now, if I was so inclined."

Sanzo stops and looks around, "And how do you plan on doing that_, Lord Kougaiji_? You seem to be as alone as I am."

The prince reaches out and grabs Sanzo by the arm and pulls him in the alleyway with him. Sanzo is shocked at the speed in which he pulls him. One moment he is standing on the sidewalk and the next he is pressed against the wall with Kou's eyes blazing into his own. His eyes are almost a mirror image.

"What the fuck are you doing?! He pushes against the prince with force.

Kougaiji steps back with a smirk on his face, "I told you before monk, when you get drunk you're off your game."

Sanzo glares at him, "I'm never off my game, you ass-hole! You took me by surprise. How was I to know you would do something like this?"

Kougaiji takes a step closer and Sanzo takes a step back. He points his finger in the monk's chest, "How about we make a bet. If you can get off that wall while I'm holding you there, than I will know you're okay. If not…you have to grant me one wish."

Sanzo look up in his face with his brows winged, "What the hell do you mean, '_a wish'_ are you crazy? I'm not giving you the Maten Scriptures, so forget about it."

Kougaiji chuckles, "That is the last thing on my mind, monk. Will you take the bet or not?" He looks in Sanzo's eyes, giving him a penetrating gaze. He steps back folding his arms across his chest as he smirks in his face.

"_What is up with this man? Does he really expect me to go along with something like this? He must have something up his sleeve if he doesn't want the sutures."_ He leans against the wall and amethyst eyes peruse lavender. "What do I get, if I knock you on your ass…where you belong?"

He smiles at the monk, "You can have anything your heart desires…except my head of course."

Now it is Sanzo's turn to smirk, "Fine, then let's see if you are really as tough as you think."

Kou moves with lighting speed and pins Sanzo's arms behind him and he is taken by surprise once again. He can feel the prince's breath on the side of his neck as he gasps in surprise. He tries to push off the wall and struggles, as Kougaiji chuckles in his ear. "You feel like a kitten, struggling against me right now. Don't think I am allowing you to get away."

Sanzo is so close to the wall he can feel the splinters press into his back. There is a snarl on his face as he grits his teeth, "You bastard! You're using unfair advantage in this."

"Whatever do you mean monk? This is what you agreed to isn't it?" He takes in Sanzo's scent and has to stop himself from nipping him on the side of his neck. He knows what his wish is going to be but will the monk consent to it? He gasps as Sanzo pushes into him and his eyes fly open.

He pulls his head back, "If you keep struggling, you're going to cause some undue…dare I say…friction, between us."

Sanzo stops, "Friction! There is already friction between us, you fool! Get off me, now!" He can feel the prince's erection starting to grow and now realizes just what he means by friction. He blushes as it hits him and he looks in the prince's eyes. Those same eyes that gazes back at him and look so familiar.

He rips his eyes away from him and says in a husky voice, "What do you want, Kou?"

He lets up slightly and grins at the monk, "Can't you tell what I want, monk?" He presses against him and looks into his face while licking his bottom lip. "I want you and I want you willing. Can you do that?"

Sanzo searches his face, "You want me? What makes you think I will allow you to have me?" He suppresses a shudder as it runs down his spine and looks away from the lust he can see in the prince's eyes.

"Don't look away from me, Sanzo. You know you want me too. Admit it and this will be easy for the both of us." He pulls back and takes Sanzo's face in his hand and presses his lips against the monk's. He puts his hand on the wall behind his head and slides his tongue between them and hears Sanzo moan into the kiss.

He whispers against his lips, "You will come with me won't you?"

Sanzo clears his throat, not trusting his voice, he nods. He looks up at the prince and down at the ground. Kougaiji says nothing and starts to walk down the long alley that leads to the woods. Sanzo follows silently behind. Excitement and fear are raging inside him but excitement wins out. He has never been with a man before and he always thought if he were with one, it would be Gojyo. However, fate has stepped in and decided for him.

xoxoxoxo

**End of flashback… **

Yeah, it would have been easier if it had been the hanyou but fate had other ideas. He walks over to his bed and leans back on the pillow and takes in the lingering scent of the prince as he closes his eyes. "What the hell do I do now? Gojyo really does hate him. Now I have to keep the two from each other, the best way I know how. This is fucked up for real, **shit!**

xoxoxoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Out of Time 4**

Gojyo stands at the door wondering if he should knock or just push it open. He takes a deep breath and decides to knock, to avoid being yelled at, before he has a chance to speak.

Sanzo groans and sits up in bed, "Come in, it's unlocked!" He watches as Gojyo comes in with a grin on his face. The monk feels he wants to ask him questions about Kougaiji that he is not ready to answer.

"What is it Gojyo? I see you're feeling better to come all the way to my room."

Gojyo bows his head as he rubs the back of his neck, "Well, I do feel better, that's for sure. I wanted to apologize for earlier…you know, with the way I acted and everything."

Sanzo stares at him as he lights a cigarette. Blowing the smoke up to the ceiling, he shakes his head as he chuckles under his breath. "Since when did your sorry-ass start apologizing for any of the shit you do? Why am I so special?" He narrows his eyes at the half-demon wondering when he is going to get to the point.

Gojyo gives him his trademark smirk, walks over to the small table, pulls a chair out, and sits down. He lights a cigarette and looks directly at the monk, "Because you're you. You're special because we all think so. We couldn't do this mission without you Sanzo. I know you have a lot on your mind and I only add to it, so I want you to know I'm sorry."

The monk leans back and says with a sneer, "That's not the reason and we both know it. I can tell Hakkai told you about Kou and me and that's really, why you're here. You want to know if it's true, don't you? You want to know why I'm jeopardizing everything just to see him, am I right?"

Gojyo turns his lips down at the corners and glares at him. Right now, he feels like wrapping his hands around the arrogant, monk's throat and squeezing until he comes to his senses. He is daring him to say something, wants him to start an argument so he can tell him to fuck off but Gojyo is not going to give him the satisfaction. Sanzo has been acting as if he is above the others and can do whatever he wants but not anymore.

"Now that you mention it, I would like to know if you are screwing the prince and should we be worried about you handing the Maten Scriptures over to him any time soon. I mean he is your lover or is he just a fuck buddy?"

Sanzo stands abruptly, walks over, and backhands him across the face, "Who in the fuck do you think you're talking too? I'll blow your fucking brains out, you bastard!"

Gojyo jumps up knocking the chair over and grabs his arm. "I'm talking to you! You crazy ass monk! I see you're letting your emotions rule your actions. Why are you mad at me! Hakkai thinks the same thing and if Goku knew, so would he."

Sanzo jerks his arm out of his hand and turns his back on the kappa. He feels Gojyo has a right to think that but to call them fuck buddies is too much. What he feels for the prince is more than sex and Kou feels the same way. Leave it to this vulgar fool to say something like that. He should have shot him in his ass.

Gojyo bends down, picks up his cigarette, and puts it out in the ashtray. He walks behind the monk, raises his hands, and drops them at his sides. He bites his bottom lip and clears his throat, "Look Sanzo, I was out of line just now but you do have us worried about you. Have you ever been with a man before or is this your first time?"

Sanzo spins around, "What does that have to do with anything! Besides, it's none of your business, so butt out!" He glares at Gojyo with fury in his amethyst eyes, making them go dark with passion.

Gojyo grabs him by the shoulders bringing his body flush with his own. He assaults his lips in a bruising kiss that astounds the monk. He opens his mouth in protest giving Gojyo the opportunity to force his tongue inside. He backs the monk up too the bed where the back of his legs hit the side before he falls back.

Sanzo puts his hands up to push him off and the kappa takes each one raising them over his head. His body is on top of the monk's and by him, being the stronger of the two, Sanzo can't move. He tries to turn his face away and Gojyo lifts his head. He smiles down at Sanzo as he chuckles, "If you keep moving like that you're going to regret it. I only wanted to calm you down, not rape you but…"

"Get off me, baka! I'm going to kill you! Let me…"

Gojyo ducks his head down and captures his lips once again. He slides in and darts all over the inside of his mouth before gently stroking his tongue. Sanzo stops struggling and moans into the kiss. Gojyo releases one of his wrists and splays his hand across his chest as he gently tweaks his nipple through his shirt. He can feel Sanzo submitting as he runs his fingers through the kappa's hair.

Gojyo chuckles as he releases the other wrist and slides his hand down the length of the monk's arm and stopping at his armpit. Sanzo places his forearm at Gojyo's neck and the other one is in his hair. He pulls his head back by his hair and tightens his arm on his neck forcing his head back excruciatingly. The kappa cries out in pain as the monk pushes with all his strength to get Gojyo off him.

Sanzo slides from under him, jumping to his feet. Gojyo is on the bed stroking his neck as he glares at the monk with malice in his eyes. "You bastard! You didn't have to try to strangle me!"

The monk looks at him and smirks, "Don't underestimate me, ass-hole. I can take care of myself and the sooner you realize that the better off you will be. I don't need you and Hakkai dictating to me how to run my personal life. What I do with the prince is my business and only mine! The mission has nothing to do with it. He knows I am not giving him the scriptures and he hasn't asked for them."

Gojyo sits on the side of the bed and rubs his throat, "That doesn't mean he won't ask you for them, does it? For all you know he could be leading you into a false sense of security. At some point he will ask you to give them to him, I know it. Why do you trust him so much, Sanzo? Are you in love with him?"

Sanzo slumps down in a chair as he puts his face in his hands and his elbows on the table. "You could never understand how I feel. To you everything is a fucking joke! You think there is a laugh in everything you say and do. Sometimes I really hate you!"

Gojyo walks over and squats next to his chair, "You only hate me sometimes?" He pulls the monk's hands from his face, "I don't hate you Sanzo. I could never hate you."

He looks in the monk's face with a smile on his own. "You are so cute when you get all righteous and indignant. I know I shouldn't say this but when we meet up with the prince and his entourage, I plan on killing him, just so you know."

Sanzo shakes his head and stands, "How do you know he won't try and kill you, baka. He already thinks you hate him…"

Gojyo chuckles, "as well he should…"

Sanzo glares at him, "Shut up! As I was saying, he thinks you hate him so I know he wants to fight you also. I need you to be careful Gojyo. When the prince is angry, he gets out of control. He may just try to kill you. He already thinks there is something going on with the two of us. However, I did tell him he is wrong to think that."

Gojyo puts his hand out and takes the monk's wrist. He looks in his eyes as he says, "Why him and not me? What does he have that I don't?"

Sanzo tries to pull away but the kappa tightens his grip. He looks down and away, "It all started as a challenge and I lost. Things heated up from there and I found myself in the situation that I'm in now. I didn't go looking to have…to have, I don't know what you would call what we have. The only thing I do know is, when I see him my heart races."

Gojyo looks at him with a frown on his face, "are you telling me you are in love with that bastard prince! Come on Sanzo you can't mean that I know. This is crazy! He has to be the first man you've been with monk. He's not the only one that can make your body come alive, Sanzo. I can do that for you. I have always wanted to make love to you."

Sanzo stares at him, "What are you saying Gojyo? What kind of man do you think I am? I'm not trying to find a lover. What happen between us was purely accidental…something that was planned."

"Maybe you didn't plan it but I'm sure Kougaiji did. He was staking you Sanzo. He waited until he got you alone and then he took advantage of the situation. He knows how naïve you are when it comes to the ways of the flesh, that's why I never approached you before." He pulls Sanzo closer to him, puts his arm around his waist, and tilts his face up with a finger, "I want you Sanzo, I have always wanted you." He bends his head and kisses him on the lips.

Sanzo puts his hand up against his chest as Gojyo deepens the kiss and moans into his mouth. He whispers in a husky voice, "No Gojyo, this isn't right." Sanzo's head is swimming with untapped passion as he presses against the kappa. He slides his arms around Gojyo's waist as he moans again.

Gojyo backs him up to the bed and falls lightly on top of the monk not breaking the forceful kiss. This time the Sanzo is not trying to get away and that makes it all the more sweeter.

There is a soft knock at the door so the two pull apart and Gojyo sits up as he looks down at the monk, "You want me to answer the door?" Sanzo pulls his shirt down and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He looks at the door hoping it isn't Kou coming back for some reason or the other. He lets out an exasperated sigh, "No it's alright." He looks towards the door and calls out.

"Come in, it's not locked!" He looks at Gojyo with a small smile on his face. "Nervous?"

"Hell nah! I'm game if you are." He lies back on the bed with his arms under his head as the door opens.

Hakkai walks in with a smirk on his handsome face, "I thought I would find you here. Are you feeling better now that you're in his room?" He looks at the monk wondering what he's playing at right now. Just a few hours ago, he was in the throes of passion with the prince and now Gojyo is making himself at home in his room. This will never do and he plans to put a stop to it now.

"Why are you looking for me? Did something happen?" Gojyo sits up as the monk leaves his side to get a cigarette. "Give me a light too, will you?" Sanzo looks at him over his shoulder and nods. He lights his cigarette and puts the lighter under the kappa's nose to light his cigarette. He takes a deep pull and blows it to the ceiling. He looks at Hakkai and asks, "Take him back with you if you're so worried about him. But the baka seems find the way he's been carrying on."

"Hey, wait a minute! I don't remember doing anything to you." He smiles as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth, "Hakkai is acting as if he is my mother, and you know how he is, don't you?"

Hakkai looks from one to the other and feels as if they were talking in code. He folds his arms across his chest and frowns at them, "Gojyo, you should be in bed resting if we are leaving in the morning. I thought we would be here for a couple of days but if you're okay we don't need to delay our journey any longer than we have too."

Sanzo glares at both of them, "Why don't we all go to bed and get a good night's sleep. I'm bushed anyway and all you're doing is keeping me awake. Get out and go to bed, because we leave at first light."

Gojyo looks at him in surprise. He stands because he thought that maybe they would pick up where they left off once Hakkai was gone. Now the monk is throwing the both of them out. He wanted to scream in frustration at the way he has to leave things but he knows he can't push. Sanzo does look tired and since he more than likely slept with Kougaiji, he'll give him a pass. He looks at the chi-healer and nods at the door. Hakkai tells Sanzo good night and heads for the door. Gojyo looks at the monk and gives him a wink before he turns and follows him out.

XXXXXXX

As they arrive at the kappa's door, Gojyo puts his hand on the knob and Hakkai stops him, "I think we need to talk Gojyo." Gojyo rolls his eye, "No, what you mean is you want to give me a lecture. Sorry buddy, I don't think I'm up to it tonight." He puts his hand to his mouth as if to stifle a yawn.

He opens the door and as he is about to walk inside Hakkai pushes him into the room. "You're going to listen whether you want to or not." He walks over to the table, takes out a chair, and sits down.

Gojyo flops on his bed and looks at him with a smirk, "I already know what you're going to say. I should leave the monk along, right. Now I've said it so you can go back to your room."

Hakkai shakes his head, "If you know that then, what are you doing? Right now Sanzo is in a confused state of mind. It's hard for him to adjust to having feelings for Kougaiji and now you want to come in and confuse him even more. That's not fair to him Gojyo and you know it."

Gojyo lie back on the bed and sighs, "I know all of that Hakkai. Don't you think I have thought about that? It's just whenever I'm around Sanzo I can't help but want to put my arms around him and kiss him. I know he is mean and spiteful but I want him anyway." He sits up and smirks at his best friend, "Don't you think I would be better for him than the prince. All he can have is heartache with him. I mean they'll on opposite sides in all of this. He was about to come around when you came barging in. I plan to help Sanzo with his mystification of the prince. I think he is stringing the monk along so he can get his hands on the scriptures. I'll do what ever I have to do to get him out of the picture and if the monk falls for me in the process than it will be worth it in the end."

Hakkai stands and looks down at the kappa, "I see, you have given this a lot of thought. At first, I was under the impression you were playing with the monk because you were jealous. Now I know differently. Good luck on your quest Gojyo because you're going to need it. When I saw the two of them together, they didn't seem as though anyone could come between them and they were very passionate about their feelings. Convincing Sanzo to break it off with the prince is going to take more than you think. I'm going to bed and I will see you in the morning and don't go back to Sanzo's room tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I think I can change his mind and I plan to try, starting tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

Up on a hill, lying in wait for the Sanzo party is Lirin. She has hid her dragon behind a tree and is waiting for them to arrive at the mountain past. Smiling wickedly, she has both hands on an over-large boulder when she hears her name called.

The prince and his two companions land next to her as she pushes the boulder out of shock. They run to the edge of the cliff and look down. Kougaiji sees the Sanzo party as they scramble out of the way. He turns to his sister and yells, "What are you doing? You could have killed them. Something like this could crush them all. Yaone! Keep an eye on Lirin!" He looks over at Doku. "Come with me!"

Lirin yells back at her brother, "I don't want to stay here! I'm going too." She runs past the others and jumps off the cliff.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai stops the jeep so fast it turns sideways as it slides to a stop. The ikkou and the monk jump to safety as hakuryu transforms. Gojyo and Goku weapons appear in their hands as Sanzo pulls his gun from his sleeve. They turn their backs, standing in a circle so they can see from all directions. When Lirin lands in front of him, he groans as he points his gun at her. "What the hell do you want now? I don't have time to play with you."

She laughs, "I've come for the Maten Scriptures, baldly, so hand them over!" She lunges at him and Goku jumps in her way knocking her down. "Ow, that hurts, you did that on purpose." She gets up brushing off the back of her pants.

Gojyo stands in front of Sanzo as he looks around for the prince. He knows he can't be far if his sister is here. As he looks to the left of Lirin, he sees the other three come from the side. Gojyo glares at him and Doku calls Lirin to his side. "Get away from the vermin Lirin. You don't know what you can catch."

Gojyo smirks, "Same to you big bro. I see you're doing well. What do we owe this little ambush party?" He looks over at the prince as he watches Sanzo. "Can't you control your sister prince of darkness. We don't have time for this."

Kougaiji tears his eyes away from the monk and glares at Gojyo, "Shut your mouth, you bastard! We don't take orders from the likes of you!" He looks back at the monk with an expression akin to anger then confusion. He seems to be asking with his eyes why the hanyou is protecting Sanzo.

Sanzo turns his head away, not meeting his eyes. He clears his throat and steps in front of Gojyo, "Why did you stop us?" He reaches in his sleeve and tosses Lirin a meat bun which she catches and starts to munch. Goku looks at her eating it and complains. "Hey Sanzo, I was saving that for later!" Goku runs after Lirin as she teases him with the meat bun leaving the others to talk.

The prince stares at Sanzo with his hands balled at his sides. Doku watches the prince to take his lead but he doesn't seem to be in a fighting mood. The way he is staring at the monk it seems as if something else is going on. He puts his hand on his sword and takes a step back. He puts his hand on Yaone and pulls her with him. Bending down he whispers in her ear and she nods as she keeps her eyes on the prince.

"We didn't come here to fight; we came to find my sister. I'm sorry if she cause you any harm. However, looking at all of you I don't see any damage." He looks over at Gojyo, "You have a fighting stance; you think you can take me, baka? Have your wounds healed already?"

Gojyo lets his cigarette drop from his lips and narrows his eyes against the prince as he sneers, "I can take you with one hand tied behind my back, you bastard! Bring it on!" He pushes Sanzo out of his way and lunges for the prince. Sanzo falls against Hakkai, who catches him before he can hit the ground as he growls in surprise. "What the fuck!" Sanzo is livid at the two of them.

Hakkai pulls Sanzo by the arm, as he tries to get between the two. Yaone looks at the hanyou and the prince fighting, wondering what made him provoke Gojyo the way he did, and Doku is smiling to himself. He knows the two of them are evenly matched, although they have never done more than exchange harsh words. Usually he is the one fighting his younger brother. This should be a sight to see, since neither is using a weapon.

As the two trade punches the others can tell the fight is getting vicious. Doku wonders if he should step in to stop them and Sanzo is wondering the same thing. He eases over to Sanzo and asks, "Do you know what this is about?"

Sanzo sighs, "If I told you, you wouldn't believe it. Gojyo has it in his…oh my god!" Doku turns and stares with the monk. He can't believe his eyes, and here he thought they were evenly matched!

XXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Out of Time 5**

Hakkai rushes over to the fight and pushes Gojyo out of the way; as Kougaiji tries to swipe his neck the way he did his face. They both roll with the force as he covers the hanyou with his body. Doku grabs the prince from behind and holds him as he pants for breath.

Sanzo looks at the prince's hand full of Gojyo's blood and turns away. Goku swings his nyoi-bo at Kougaiji and Dokugakuji. He ducks and brings the prince down with him protecting him with his body. He glares at Goku and growls.

"What the hell are you doing? You should make sure Gojyo is okay. You know they were both fighting. Don't blame it all on Kou!"

Sanzo calls out to Goku, "Stop monkey! Leave him alone and come over here." He is kneeling besides Hakkai, as he heals Gojyo's face. Goku looks at the hanyou and back at the prince who looks as if he is unaware of his surroundings.

Doku puts his hand on the side of Kougaiji's face as he closes his eyes. Yaone looks down as she places a small bottle under his nose. He coughs and opens his eyes and his markings on his face have faded back to their original color. He pushes her hand away and sits up. He looks around and sees Sanzo bending over Gojyo as he holds his head up and Hakkai moving his hands slowly over the cuts on his face.

Sanzo stands and looks over at the prince as Doku helps him too his feet. He looks back at Sanzo in bewilderment with eyes so like the monk's amethyst orbs. He can see the hurt that is there so he looks towards the hanyou and back at the monk. He pulls away from Doku and stares at Sanzo with defiance.

Sanzo walks over to him, puts his hand out, and grabs his arm, pulling him away from the others. "I need to speak to you, now!" Doku tries to protest but Kou waves his hand, "It's okay, I'll go with him. I'm sure he won't hurt me." Doku and Yaone look doubtful but say no more. They watch as the two men go near a group of trees.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo lights a cigarette while Kou watches him, trying to gauge his attitude. He knows he went too far with the fight but he couldn't help himself. If he had allowed Gojyo to get the upper hand, he would have tried to kill him. He was only defending himself.

The monk looks in his eyes, "You happy now? The silly vendetta you and that idiot have for each other is getting out of hand. You almost killed him."

Kou looks down at the blood on his hand and says in an inaudible voice, "That was my plan." He looks up at Sanzo, "You don't think he was trying to kill me? Open your eyes Sanzo! That bastard charged me first! What would you have me do? Stand there and let him beat me to death? Maybe that would make you happy."

"You stupid fool! What is wrong with you? That is so far from the truth it isn't funny! You know he is no match for you and you deliberately provoked him into this fight. Gojyo's wounds haven't completely healed yet! So you knew there was no way he could have won. I don't want anything to happen to you but for the same reason I don't want him to suffer either. Now we have to stop again to make sure he is healed before we travel again. Thanks a lot for your restraint, Kougaiji. You really are a prince among demons." He turns to walk away and Kou parts with, "What does he really mean to you Sanzo? Have you fallen in love with him or is it easier to have a lover in your own camp?"

Sanzo stops, turns, walks over to the prince and slaps him across the face. "Nothing is ever easy for me and you know it! I hope I never see you again, so stay the hell away from me you got that! Why I thought you could change is complete stupidity on my part. I guess once a demon always a demon."

Kou has his hand to his face as he smiles at the monk. "You're really that upset with me monk? That hurt. Should I hit you back since everyone is watching? We don't want them to think we're having a lover's quarrel now do we? Me myself, I don't care who knows about us but you…"

Sanzo had almost forgotten they were not alone. He looks over his shoulder and sees what the prince said is correct. Everyone is watching the two of them. He turns back to Kou and the prince has a smirk on his face. The play of emotions running across the monk's face is priceless. Kou wants to laugh but he knows it will only upset the monk further. Kou steps back, puts his hands up in front of him, and shakes his head. Now he is smiling openly. Sanzo glares at him and walks away with the prince following behind.

Since Sanzo reaches everyone first, he scowls at him or her, "What the hell are you looking at! If you're finish with the baka, let's get the hell out of here!" He walks over to Gojyo and puts his hand up to his face. "You'll live. Next time try ducking, you idiot! Call hakuryu so we can get the hell out of here, Hakkai!"

Hakkai tries to stifle a laugh as he raises his arm for the flying dragon. Goku looks from Sanzo to Kougaiji as if either one is going to tell them why the prince didn't retaliate when Sanzo slapped him. Doku looks at the prince wondering the same thing, as he gets closer. Lirin grabs her brother's hand, "Why did you let him slap you? Are you tired big brother? Want me to get baldly for you?" He reaches out to put his hand on her shoulder and remembers it is covered with the hanyou's blood. He wipes it on the side of his vest and Yaone comes over with a small cloth for the blood on his hands.

He thanks her and looks down at his younger sister, "Its okay Lirin. It was no big deal." He looks at Sanzo and smirks, "The monk can't hurt me with a tap like that. Let's go I want to take a bath, I have that stinking hanyou's scent on me." He looks at Sanzo as he helps Gojyo in the back of the jeep and then at Gojyo. "If you ever get in my face again, there won't be anyone to stop me and I will kill you!"

As he turns to walk away, he catches Gojyo's face in his peripheral vision and turns around in time to see a smirk and him fall against the monk helplessly. Sanzo tightens his arm around his waist as he adjusts the kappa in the back seat. When Goku jumps in the front, Sanzo sits next to Gojyo. The hanyou winks at the prince before he closes his eyes.

Kougaiji is livid as he storms away. That bastard is taking advantage of the situation. By pretending to be hurt more than what he is, he has Sanzo's sympathy. Score one for that bastard! However, he is not going down without a fight and it looks as if he will have to fight the kappa again. Only this time he will make sure Hakkai's healing abilities will be of no use, unless he has the power to bring back the dead!

XXXXXXX

Sanzo looks down at Gojyo as he sleeps and wonders how in the hell he ended up with the baka's head in his lap and Goku in the front seat. He studies his face and cannot tell he had four long cuts on it earlier. He touches his own face as he remembers Hakkai closing up the long scratch on his own. He does wonderful work but why is Gojyo knocked out like this. He wasn't sleep like this when he had a deep gash in his side.

He lightly touches the hanyou's face, stroking his jaw line. Gojyo eyes open a little, as he gazes up at the monk. He closes them again and Sanzo pops him on the forehead. "Get up you moron. I know you're just faking." Gojyo opens one red eye and smiles up at him, "But it's so comfortable here and I do have a raging headache. We should have stayed at the last inn a little longer. Fighting with the prince took a lot out of me. If I hadn't been hurt earlier, I would have been able to block that attack. It's okay though, because we will meet again."

Sanzo sighs as he lights a cigarette. He looks down at Gojyo who still has not moved his head from his lap. "You would think you've had enough of Kougaiji. What good will it do, for one of you to kill the other. Give it up Gojyo. Don't go after him again."

Gojyo chuckles as he asks, "Who are you worried about, me or him?" However, before he can answer, Goku turns and yells over the motor, "You woke, Gojyo? How do you feel?"

He sits up and smiles at Goku, "Yeah, I'm okay. It'll take more than that to take me out." He looks over at Hakkai and asks, "Are we going to stop someplace to eat? I feel like the monkey right now. We have to stop to get some food, right Sanzo?" He gives him a side look as he lights a cigarette.

"Do whatever, I'm tired of hearing about it. Hakkai, make sure he is ready to stand on his own. He hasn't healed from his last injury and that's probably why his reflexes were so slow. This time we take a two day rest instead of an overnighter. Is that okay with you?" He looks in Gojyo's face with his eyes narrowed.

The kappa gives him a wolfish grin, "Anything you say monk. I should have waited to heal before I decided to fight but the dark prince gets on my nerves the way he tries to lord it over the rest of us. Next time I see him he is going to be in the fight of his life."

Goku laughs, "You should let me take him on. He can never lay a finger on me when we fight. With you fighting him, he can get the best of you. Next time we see him I'll take care of him so don't worry."

"You little half-pint! I don't need you to fight my battles! I said I'm taking care of the prince so butt out!" Gojyo has fire shooting out of his eyes as he glares at Goku.

Hakkai chuckles as the two argue back and forth and Sanzo sits back in seat counting too ten. "Will the two of you shut the fuck up! I feel like putting you both out of my misery and that way neither one has to worry about Kougaiji doing it!"

Gojyo sits back and folds his arms pouting and Goku turns around in his seat. "Hakkai how long do you think it will take us to get to the village? I hope they have some good food there because I'm starving! I can just taste the egg rolls now, ahh."

Hakkai smiles as he turns to Goku, "You will have all the egg rolls you want as soon as we get there. The two in the back are just as hungry as you are, right Gojyo?" He looks in the rear-view mirror at the two in the back and Gojyo gazes at the monk. "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

XXXXXX

The others are sitting at the table eating when Hakkai comes back with the room keys. He looks at the monk and over at Gojyo. "I'm sorry but I could only get two rooms. The inn keeper says they are unusually full tonight." He takes a seat across from Gojyo, "Since you and Sanzo are getting along so well I think the two of you should share a room. This way neither Goku nor I will have to put up with second hand smoke. Does that sound fair to you?"

Gojyo takes a shrimp off the big tray and pops it in his mouth. "Sounds fair too me but I don't know about his royal monkness. He may be tired of dealing with yours truly."

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and sips on his tea ignoring Gojyo and his snide remarks. He has his mind on Kougaiji right now. The prince was upset but not hurt in his encounter with Gojyo and he is wondering when he will see him again. Although he told him, he didn't want to see him he knows Kougaiji will seek him out anyway. The things that are happening now are too much. What he said about having Gojyo, as a lover will make things easier for him is true but…

He looks at Gojyo without turning his head. The hanyou is making jokes with Goku and the two seem to be having a good time with each other. Wait a minute; didn't Hakkai say he could only get two rooms? He clears his throat and turns to Hakkai, "What did you say about the rooms?"

Hakkai smiles, "I said, you and Gojyo can share a room since you both smoke. Is there a problem, Sanzo?"

He looks over at Gojyo with a frown on his face, "I suppose that is okay with you?"

"I don't mind as long as you don't snore and keep me from sleeping."

"I don't snore, ass-hole!"

"Uh, I seem to remember you keeping all of us up one night with the noise you were making."

Sanzo reaches over and hits him with his fan. "Shut up, baka! If you want to share with one of them then do so and quit complaining."

Gojyo throws his hands up, "I was only kidding, calm down, you crazy monk." He gives Sanzo a smirk, "Besides, I'll probably be sleep before you anyway. Fighting with your…I mean fighting with Kougaiji took something out of me and I'm really bushed." He yawns for empathises as he looks at the monk.

Sanzo gets up from the table and heads for the front door. The others look at him in surprise and Gojyo stands and says to his back, "Where are you going Sanzo? Need some company?"

He looks over his shoulder, "I'm going out for some air. Don't follow me." He pushes the doors open and walks out leaving the others to stare after him.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo walks over to the side bench next to the building proper and takes a seat. As he takes a puff on his cigarette, his mind wanders. _'Why can't I get that man out of my mind? What we have will never work. As Gojyo said so crudely, we are just fuck buddies and nothing more. This can't go on for much longer and I have to break it off somehow. Should I start an argument and tell him some lie? Should I just never talk to him again and let him take the hint I'm not interested anymore? Will he accept that? No, no he will never go for something like that. He expressed love for me but it may have been just in the heat of the moment.'_

Sanzo puts his head down as his heart races, with the decision he has to make. He has to sacrifice his relationship with the prince in order to complete this mission. The others are right, he has to break it off and he has to do it sooner rather than later. He looks up at the moonlit sky as if he can see the goddess that has made his life a living hell on earth. This is her doing because this is something she would love to see him go through just for her own amusement.

He screams in his head as he rallies against her. He wants Kougaiji with every fibre of his being, but he knows there is no way he can have him with all the obstacles in their way. He's a monk and he is the prince of demons! How can the two of them ever have a life together? It's impossible to change who they are in this era. Maybe if things were different and the times weren't so volatile, the two of them could go somewhere alone and start a new life together. However, dreaming won't make it so. It's time he dealt with the problem directly and make the decision for the both of them. It will be hard but in the end, Kou will understand why he took this route.

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji walks up and down his bedroom slamming his fist into the palm of his hand. He is playing what the monk said to him repeatedly in his mind. Sanzo was upset because of the slashing of Gojyo's face or the fact he was about to kill him. That had to be why he said what he did. He didn't mean it did he. There is no way he would stop seeing him because of that is there? The hanyou was trying to kill him but he didn't take that in to account. What if it had been him that was wounded would he have come to his aid?

'_Would you have said the same thing to that bastard if he had injured me? Do you care so much for that bastard that you would leave me for his sake?"_

He walks over to the window and looks up at the sky. The stars are winking down at him as if they are smiling at him and wishing him good luck. He smiles back at the stars as he makes up his mind for his next move. He knows he just saw the monk but he needs to see him again. He leaves the window and walks to the door. Opening it, he looks in the hall but everyone is still at dinner. This will be the perfect time to take a little trip without anyone being the wiser.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo watches as the monk walks out of the inn and he thinks that maybe, he went too far. He drinks his beer without tasting it as he watches the door. Hakkai nudges his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. However, his mind is on Sanzo and if he is thinking about the prince. Right now, the fight he had with the prince seems as if it was pure foolishness on his part and he regrets how he fell for the taunting. Next time he will be in full fighting form and then the bastard prince will be the one in need of his apothecary services.

Hakkai watches his best friend as he sips his beer and stares off into space with a frown on his face. Gojyo rarely thinks this hard about anything and seeing him now drinking and not pull food from Goku's plate is a rare sight indeed.

Hakkai clears his throat and with one hand, he massages Gojyo's shoulder. He turns and looks at Hakkai and smiles while putting his head down. He chuckles under his breath, "I look pathetic don't I?"

"Maybe just a little. Do you care that much Gojyo?"

The hanyou sighs and says in a low voice, "Yeah. At first, I thought it was something I could get over if I was with the right woman but now I'm not so sure. He's always on my mind and when we're in the same room, I want him to only look at me. Man, I feel like a school girl with her first crush! I am pathetic."

Hakkai smiles as he rubs his shoulder, "Why don't you go talk to him and tell him how you feel? It can't hurt can it? You're in here feeling miserable and he's outside probably feeling the same way. The two of you should talk and come to some kind of understanding. You've always been the one that can get him to respond when Goku and I couldn't."

Goku looks up when he hears his name, "What are you talking about? Are you talking about Sanzo and the prince?"

They both look over at him and Hakkai tells him no.

"This may be to strange for you to understand Goku. You are rather young."

Goku pops an egg roll in his mouth and smiles, "If you're talking about the love triangle going on between the prince, Gojyo and Sanzo, I already figured it out. The way Sanzo acts when Kougaiji is around is funny. Now I see Gojyo has noticed too and he's jealous, right?"

Both men look at Goku with their mouths open. Gojyo smirks, "I see nothing gets past you, does it? Since you've noticed all of that why didn't you say something?"

"It's the same wherever Sanzo and I go. At the temple, some of the other monks couldn't look him in the eye and when his back was turned, they would look at him as if he was a meal to be devoured. I don't think Sanzo likes the way they would stare at him so he never stayed at one place too long.

Gojyo sits back in his seat and puts his hand too his mouth. _'So that's why the monk acts so defensive all the time. He doesn't trust people's feelings and I've been a burden to him. Shit! Why didn't I think of his feelings instead of trying to force him to accept mine.'_

He gets up and tells the other two, "I'll be back, I'm going to go find Sanzo and apologize!"

XXXXXXX

Sanzo gets up when he sees Kou come from the wooded area walking towards him. His stride is purposeful as he strolls out in the open. He walks up to Sanzo and seeing the look on his face he frowns. "Are you still angry with me Sanzo?

At the same time, Gojyo comes out of the inn and heads in their direction. He glares at Kougaiji over Sanzo's shoulder and speaks before the monk can answer. "He doesn't have to talk to you if he doesn't want to. You need to leave this place now. Haven't you caused enough trouble, you bastard?"

XXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Out of Time 6**

Sanzo turns when he hears Gojyo's voice. He looks at him in surprise, "Gojyo! I don't need you to speak for me. Go back inside and I'll be there shortly." He stares at the hanyou as he glares at Kougaiji and turns, walking back inside the inn.

The prince watches as Gojyo goes back inside and glares at the monk. "What was that about? Have you taken him as your lover now? Is that it?"

Sanzo put his two fingers at the bridge of his nose and rubs. "Sit down Kougaiji, we do need to talk." He takes a seat and waits for the prince to sit next to him. Kou looks up in the air and sighs as he sits down. He doesn't like the tone of the monk's voice. To him it sounds as if he has given up on the two of them.

"I'm not going to like this am I, Sanzo?" He leans back against the bench with his hands gripping the edge of the seat.

The monk lights another cigarette and turns facing the prince. "No, you're not going to like this and I'm sorry. No matter how much we want this it will never work and you should have realized it by now. We're like polar bears and penguins. We were never meant to be together."

"Spare me your analogues. I don't need to hear them right now. I already know it shouldn't be but it's too late for that now." He turns looking at the monk with pain in his eyes, "What am I supposed to do with these feelings I have for you? Will they fade away with time, Sanzo? Will I wake up one morning and you won't be the first thing on my mind?"

Sanzo blows smoke upward and watches as the warm breeze carries it away. "I'm not saying it will be easy but I know you can do it. After all, we've only been together twice and I did tell you it couldn't last."

Kougaiji stands, "You're right you did say that. I must respect your wishes even if I do think they are unreasonable. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I know I never will again. I'll leave for now but I'm not giving up Sanzo. After you complete your mission, I'll seek you out once again and convince you of my feelings for you. The next time we meet, it will be on my terms and not yours." He turns and heads back into the woods and out of sight.

Sanzo sits on the bench alone, wondering if he did the right thing. He said they would meet on his terms, what did he mean by that? He shakes his head, gets up and heads for the inn and bed.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo is lying in bed when Sanzo walks in. He pulls his robes over his head and tosses it on a chair. Gojyo is watching him in silence. Sanzo looks as if he doesn't want to talk right now so he is going to keep quiet until he breaks his silence. Although he is dying to know what happen between him and the prince, he also knows it's none of his business.

Sanzo removes his shirt and looks over at Gojyo. "I broke it off with Kou, so you and the others have nothing to worry about now." He lies back on his bed and puts his arms under his head. "Starting tomorrow, it's business as usual. We go back too fighting to the death for the scriptures. I hope that makes you happy."

Gojyo gets up from his bed and walks over to stand at the monk's bed. "I never thought it would affect you like this Sanzo. Do you really care for that bastard! I have to know."

Sanzo chuckles, "It's like you said Gojyo, we were just fuck buddies and nothing more. How could I possibly care for my nemesis. It was only sex and nothing else." He looks up at Gojyo with a smirk on his beautiful face. "The only thing Kou ever saw was my face. He is just like all the others. All anyone has cared for is how I look, not the person that is inside."

The hanyou sits on the side of his bed, "I've been traveling with you for over a year, I think I pretty much know how you feel about certain things, and I still want you, Sanzo. I don't know how he took it but if I had you, I wouldn't let you go without a fight. You hide your feelings behind cynicism but you don't fool me. I can see how passionate you are and how you don't want to care to deeply for others. You're afraid they'll be killed or leave and you will once again be alone."

He leans over the monk looking into his amethyst eyes. Sanzo says nothing to this revelation and just stares at him without blinking. He wonders when Gojyo discovered all this about him. Has he been watching him all this time? This couldn't possibly be! He has been chasing women since they all started on this mission. Every town they have come too, Gojyo goes to a bar for cards and women and in that order. Now he's looking at him as if he understands him in every sense of the word. Could this idiot really have feelings for him, after all the put downs he has heaped on him?

Sanzo reaches up and pulls Gojyo's head down as he parts his lips. Gojyo slides his tongue inside the monk's mouth and tastes the sweetness of the man that frustrates him so much. Right now, to the kappa, all that is forgotten. Their tongues spar for supremacy, neither one wanting to give in to the other. Sanzo moans into the kiss as his fingers tangle in the hanyou's hair. Gojyo pulls away as they both come up for much needed air. He looks in Sanzo's eyes that are filled with passion and whispers "Are you sure about this Sanzo? We can stop now if you want."

He smiles in the kappa's face and says in an inaudible voice, "Yes, I'm sure."

He kisses the monk again as he strokes his chest and circling his pink bud with rough fingers. Sanzo groans at the contact and Gojyo places his mouth on it bringing it to rosy perfection. Sanzo throws his head back closing his eyes as he delights in the pleasures of Gojyo's rough hands and tongue. He decides to allow himself to drown in Gojyo's lovemaking and forget about the prince. This is where he belongs, with his own faction so there is no confusion or doubts.

As the hanyou moves down his body, he unzips his pants sliding them over his hips letting drop on the wooden floor. He kisses down the monk's pelvis and as he raises his thighs up, Gojyo licks it on the inside and follows with a moist kiss. As he blows on it, he can feel the monk's body shiver with the sensation.

Sanzo arches his back when he feels Gojyo's finger begin to probe him. Gojyo stops and looks up at him, "Are you okay, Sanzo? I don't want to hurt you."

The monk smiles at him, "I don't think you could ever hurt me, Gojyo. It feels good…please continue, okay?"

Gojyo looks at the monk with a hunger in his eyes that belies all reason. This man is so deep in his heart that he would gladly take the pain for him. "Yes, you're right…I could never hurt you."

He takes the monk's member and darts his tongue in the small opening as he slides another finger inside, stretching him further. He guides Sanzo's swollen member in his mouth and begins to suck slowly as he moves his tongue up and down the long vein in back. Sanzo is moaning with the contact and calls out to him in a husky voice. "Gojyo, please…you're driving me…crazy. Your mouth is so…hot."

This declaration causes Gojyo to close his lips around the monk's erection and swallow. Sanzo groans as his hips rise off the bed and he shudders as he falls back. He puts his hand on top of Gojyo's head and moans, "I'm about to cum Gojyo, stop." He tries to push him away but the hanyou has other ideas. He pulls his fingers out and grabs the monk's hips forcing him to come in his mouth. He sucks greedily until the monk is drained dry. Sanzo eyes roll to the back to his head as he feels the pressure of the kappa's lips sucking the life out of him. He is delirious with pleasure as his body rides the waves of his climax. His mind is a complete blank; there is no pain or thoughts of confusion on his mind at this moment. Pleasure is the all he is experiencing and it has a name…

Gojyo gathers the monk in his arms and lays his head on his chest. He tilts Sanzo's face and lightly kisses him. Sanzo lies back bringing the hanyou on top of him and Gojyo laves his tongue on the side of his neck. He spreads the monk thighs open and with the lube already on his fingers, he puts it around the small tight opening. He slides a pillow under the monk's hips and looks down at him spread open like a rose and he almost salivate, just gazing at him. At last he is about to have what he has been lusting after for so long. He tries to restrain himself and move slowly but he's so tight. He stops as the sweat rolls slowly down the side of his face. He looks in the monk's face and sees he is watching him. Their eyes lock and he can feel the monk as he pushes his hips forward. He impales his hips on Gojyo's erection causing him to moan loudly as he thrusts his hips against the monk.

Sanzo covers his mouth with his hands as he tries to stifle his cries. Gojyo feels that if he can push onto his erection like this, he must be ready for all of him. He moves inside the monk and gritting his teeth trying his best not to cum but Sanzo is so tight and so sweet that it takes all he has to not ram into him like a rutting bull.

He hits Sanzo's sweet spot causing the monk to bite the palm of his hand as he moans and calls out to Gojyo with a voice filled with passion. The hanyou throws his head back and moans as he grits his teeth. The sweat from his body falls slowly on the monk like teardrops. He opens his eyes and can see Gojyo is caught up in pure bliss. He moved his hand to his growing erection as he looks in his lover's face. He looks so beautiful right now that Sanzo wants to make him feel they way he feels. He pushes his hips forward and the hanyou's eyes fly open.

He looks down in Sanzo's face and what he sees makes him lose control. He falls back bringing the monk on top of him as he releases his seed in a mind blowing abyss. Sanzo grips his shoulders and rocks with the flow of Gojyo's body as he bucks under him. As the hanyou winds down sanzo shoots all over his stomach and collapses on top as he gasps for air. Gojyo wraps his arms around him holding him tightly as they both calm down.

The monk turns his head and Gojyo takes his lips in a passionate kiss. The two men are so wrapped up in the other they don't hear the knocking at the door. When a voice calls out, they break apart. Sanzo turns towards the door and Gojyo looks up in his face. "Are you expecting someone, Kougaiji, perhaps?"

Sanzo looks down at him with a frown, "Of course not!" He gets up, wraps the sheet around his nude body, and goes to the door. Gojyo pulls the thin blanket up to cover his nudity and watch as the monk goes to answer the door.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai leans back in bed wondering if Sanzo has returned or not. When Gojyo came back, he was so angry that Kougaiji was talking with the monk he stormed off to bed. Having the prince show up so soon is a bad sign. As bad as that is, what if Sanzo decides to leave with him. What will they do then? It's not as if one of them is in charge of this mission. Maybe Sanzo has come to his senses and severed ties with the prince. Yeah, maybe that's what he is telling him now. He did seem upset when he thought Gojyo was badly injured. He even went so far as to slap the prince in full view of everyone.

Hakkai chuckles, _``I bet that slap had those that didn't know about the two were surprised. Well if they didn't know, everyone knows now. Heck even Goku knows something is going on between the two of them and that's saying something. The only thing Goku thinks about is food but I guess even he is growing up. Maybe I should go see if he has returned. I hope Gojyo has calmed down. He's in love with Sanzo and doesn't know it…or is he pretending not to know? Well I'll find out.'_

XXXXXXX

Kougaiji is on his way back to Houtou Castle when he discovers Sanzo didn't sound as if he was doing this of his own volition. Did his cohorts talk him into breaking it off with him? The last time the two of them were together, it seems as if he was looking forward to being with him again.

The way Hakkai was shooting daggers at him he wouldn't put it past him to be the instigator. He is the one with the level head so it stands to reason he would be the one the monk listens too. Gojyo is far too emotional and reckless to have advice anyone will need and Goku is just too young. They probably haven't told him anyway because he, like his three comrades, was shocked when the monk slapped him and he didn't retaliate but only smile.

'_I guess that means I have some explaining to do when I face them next. I am not looking forward to speaking to any of them but I know it can't be avoided. Although Hakkai and Gojyo know, it seems they chose to keep it to themselves. Maybe I can give Sanzo a little time to work this out in his mind and then confront him again. I know he couldn't be speaking his own feelings when he said those things. Maybe I should go back and apologize for the way I acted earlier just so he knows I do love him._ The prince smiles to himself because now he has formulated a plan.

XXXXXXX

Dokugakuji sighs as he leans his head back against the soft cushion of the couch. Yaone looks over at him and gives him a smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The ikkou looks in her direction with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean Yaone?"

"I'm talking about Lord Kougaiji of course. He viciously attacked Gojyo and when it was over, Sanzo pulled him away only to slap him in the end. The only way he could have gotten away with that is if the two of them have some type of relationship. So, do they have a relationship and that's why we haven't confronted them lately?" Yaone sits back on the other couch and waits for Doku to answer.

Doku sits up and looks down at his feet. This is something they shouldn't be discussing behind Kou's back. Somehow, it seems disloyal to the prince. He looks up at Yaone, "I don't know what is going on and I don't think we should speak about it behind his back. the only thing we will be doing is gossiping. If it is something we need to know, I'm sure he will tell us."

Lirin walks into the room and sits besides Yaone. "Have you seen big brother? I went to his room but he wasn't there. Did he go back to see baldy?"

Yaone puts his arm around the young girl and tells her he must be around somewhere. "What makes you think he is with the priest? He may be visiting his mother. You know how he likes to spend time with her."

Lirin lays her cheek against Yaone's shoulder and sighs, "I think big brother likes baldy Sanzo. He let him slap him and he didn't do anything back. I have never seen him let anybody get away with something like that. Now I don't think he even wants to get the scriptures anymore."

Doku sits up and leans towards Lirin, "You don't know that for sure Lirin. I'm sure Kou has a good reason for his actions. Why don't you wait until you talk to him before you jump to conclusions?"

"Well, where is he now? I think he went back to see baldly and he didn't want us with him or else he would be here now. He didn't even eat with us, saying he wanted to rest. He's not resting he isn't in his room!"

Doku has nothing to say to this so he sits back and contemplates what he is going to say to the prince once he returns.

XXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Out of Time 7**

Sanzo looks over his shoulder at Gojyo and then turns back to the door. He pulls it open and Hakkai smiles at him, "Oh, so you're here. I was wondering if you had made it back in one piece." He looks over his shoulder at Gojyo and back at the monk, "I'm sorry…did I interrupt something?" He looks down at the sheet Sanzo has hastily wrapped around him with a smirk. He shakes his head and turns to leave, "Sorry…I'll see the two of you in the morning and I hope you know what you're doing."

Sanzo grunts, looks at Gojyo over his shoulder and back at Hakkai, "I know what I'm doing, Hakkai. As I told you before, what I do is none of your business. I haven't changed my mind on that." He closes the door as the chi-healer, clears the threshold.

He leans his forehead against the door and hits it a couple of times before turning towards the room. Gojyo chuckles and tells him, "Don't worry about him. Come back to bed. I'm not done with you yet."

Sanzo looks at him and walks over to the bed. He sits on the opposite one and looks at Gojyo. "I think we're done for the night, Gojyo. I'm going to take a shower, I feel sticky all over." He gets up heading for the shower and Gojyo yells out, "Want some company? I could wash your back."

The monk waves his hand as he walks to the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him. Gojyo calls out, "You're no fun, you know that!" He gets up from the bed and slides his pants over his hips, lights a cigarette and walks over to the window.

He looks down at the bench Sanzo was sitting on earlier and remembers seeing him and the prince talking after he left them. Kougaiji didn't seem to happy after he left the monk and that made him confident to make a move on Sanzo and let the monk know how he feels. Holding Sanzo in his arms and making love to him was the highlight of his life. The only down side to it is, he knows the monk is using him to exorcize the prince from his heart. Gojyo has no illusions about his relationship with the monk but in time, he feels Sanzo will come around to caring as much for him.

He opens the window and is about to flick his cigarette out when he sees a shadow by the trees. "What the fuck…what the hell is he still doing here?" He looks over at the bathroom door and back out the window. "Damn, I need to get rid of him and fast!" He looks around for his shirt and grabs it pulling it over his head. He walks over to the bathroom door and peeks his head in, "Sanzo, I'm going to run next door. I'll be right back, so save me some hot water." The monk grunts and pretty much ignores him. He closes the door and heads for the courtyard.

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo hears the door close and turns the water off. Gojyo is right he needs to leave some hot water for him. He must be as sticky as he is. He steps out of the shower and dries off as he thinks about the hanyou. Tonight was wonderful and he has to hand it to Gojyo. His bragging about his conquests has to be true. If he makes women feel the way, he feels right now then he is one hell of a lover.

He sighs as he rubs his body and stops. The rough texture of the towel brings goose bumps to his sensitive flesh. He wipes the mirror off, looks at his slim body, and sees the marks that Gojyo left. He smiles because the hanyou didn't leave any marks that could not be covered by clothes. _'Very thoughtful, Gojyo.'_ He chuckles under his breath and goes back into the bedroom.

He pulls on his pants and sits on the side of the bed drying his hair. As he looks at the door, he thinks about the prince and wonders if he is thinking about him. He pulls the towel from his head and throws it onto the other bed. He stands and pulls one of his cigarettes from his pack. He hates the situation he has gotten himself in but there is nothing to be done about it.

He sits back on the bed and closes his eyes, thinking about Kougaiji, and the way he touches him so tenderly and holds him so gently. This is something that two lifetimes of living will never make him forget. His heart feels as if it is being pierced as he puts his hand to his chest. He turns his head to the side and groans. _'Why…why did it have to end like this? Why did it have to be this way? I never told you but I do love you Kou, I love you so much, I can never be with you. I know this is for the best but why does it have to hurt this much.'_

He tilts his head back as a lone tear falls down the side of his face. Had he known that was the last time he would spend with Kou, maybe he would have been kinder. All this is too little to late. Kougaiji is out of his life for good and there is no turning back. He's not some weak willed person that can't hold his head up and tough it out. Gojyo is probably right. He was his first so that's why he's having mixed feelings right now. Gojyo will help him forget. Yeah, Gojyo will be more than willing to help him forget about Kougaiji.

xoxoxoxo

The Sanzo party is on the road once again, with Sanzo sitting in the front seat with Hakkai. Goku and Gojyo are in the back complaining as usual. Gojyo looks over at the monk, wondering if he is thinking about the prince again. They haven't seen anyone from his party in weeks and he for one is happy. Although, Sanzo tells him it's over with Kougaiji, sometimes he catches him staring off in space, as if his heart is breaking. When he asks him about it, Sanzo blows him off, tells him he is imagining things and changes the subject.

'_I have to find a way to break through his defences. When we sleep together, I can tell he is into it but lately I don't know. I've tried everything I know to make him feel love but it doesn't seem to be working. Sanzo, what more can I do, please tell me.'_

He leans forward and strokes the monk's shoulders. "You seem upset about something, is anything wrong?"

Sanzo drops his head forward and sighs, "Nah, I'm fine. This endless sun is burning me up." He turns to Hakkai, "See if you can find a place to rest. I need to get out of this sun for awhile."

Hakkai nods and looks for a place to pull over. Sometimes they forget Sanzo is the only one that is human among them. Although he does look as if he is being sunburned, he seems pale and listless underneath. He spots a grove of trees and pulls over.

xoxoxoxo

Goku is at the stream filling one of the bottles when Hakkai walks up behind him with his bottle and Gojyo's canteen. He squats besides the boy and sighs. Goku looks over at him and asks, "Is something wrong Hakkai?"

Hakkai looks down at the water and answers, "You've been with Sanzo the longest, so tell me, does he seems strange to you? I mean he isn't acting like his usual self is he?"

Goku stands as he puts the top on the bottle. "Now that you mention it, he is acting a little funny. I think he has a lot of shit on his mind. We have been moving rather slowly lately. What with the demons jumping out at us all the time. You know, with Gojyo getting hurt we had to spend some time for him to heal. But I guess it's alright because they seem to get along better now, right?"

Hakkai chuckles, "I guess you're right. He's seems okay when he's with Gojyo but when he thinks no one is looking, his eyes look sad. He looks as if he is going through a crisis right now and he's steeped in despair because of it. Sanzo is forcing himself to maintain his aloofness but he is doing a poor job of it." He grabs up the two bottles and says with a smile, "Come on we need to get back to the others. I'm sure they must think we have gotten lost."

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo sits under a tree smoking with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Gojyo is sitting with his back to the tree next to the monk. He clears his throat, "Sanzo, is everything okay with you? You seem a bit melancholy."

Sanzo chuckles, "Melancholy" that must be a new word for someone like you to use."

"Someone like me? Well if you must know, I'm not as dumb as I am pretty. Just tell me what's on your mind, okay?"

The monk sighs as he flicks his cigarette away. "Are you sure you want to know? I don't think you'll like it, so why don't I just keep it to myself."

Gojyo looks at him and smirks "Are you thinking about him again? That's the only thing I can think of I wouldn't like."

"That's why you shouldn't ask. It has nothing to do with you so I don't want you to think otherwise. It's just that sometimes he comes to mind. I know we could have never been together and it was foolish of us to think what we were doing didn't hurt anyone. I know better now, I should have just left it with that one time and moved on. I'm just weak."

Gojyo crawls in front of him and takes both his hands. "Sanzo, you are by far the strongest person I know. I understand how you could have thought you were falling for him but he knew exactly what he was doing. You were innocent in this, so don't call yourself weak. If you want to be weak then be weak for me, okay?"

Sanzo looks up at him and groans, "You can't do better than that? I don't want to be weak for anyone, baka."

He stands and looks down at Gojyo, "I'll be back later; I need to get my head together. Tell the others I won't be gone long." He turns and Gojyo gets up to stop him, "I'll go with you, okay? I don't want you to run into anything or anyone."

Sanzo looks at him with a puzzled look on his face. "What and who will I run into in these woods? You stay here I won't be long."

"You never know when the prince may pop up." Gojyo stubs out his cigarette, as he gets ready to follow the monk. Sanzo looks at him with a smirk, "I told him I didn't want to see him again and so far he has respected my wishes. So don't get bent out of shape. I don't need a damn bodyguard! So quit acting as if I can't take care of myself. You're letting your imagination get the best of you."

Gojyo glares at him, "It wasn't my imagination when he showed up after you told him to stay away."

The monk sighs, "I know but I did tell him to stop coming around because we couldn't see each other, so there is nothing to worry about, Gojyo."

Gojyo smirks, "You really think so. You think just because you tell him you're through that he is going to listen? He came back that night and I went out to tell him to keep the hell away from you. I thought we were going to go head to head. If I have to go up against him again, I'm going to kill him and let the chips fall where they may."

Sanzo is looking at him in surprise. Gojyo has failed to tell him this little titbit of information. Kougaiji had come back to talk to him and Gojyo felt he didn't need to know about it. What did he say to the prince? Did he try to hurt him or tell him about the two of them? Was he hurt more than he already was if he told him? Why did he tell him if not to cause him pain? _'Kougaiji, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I'm so sorry…'_

He puts his hands down at his sides and tries to control his volatile temper. He takes a deep breath and asks, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier. Why tell me about this now. You would have done better to keep this to yourself."

Before Gojyo can answer, Hakkai and Goku return with the water. Goku walks over to Sanzo and hands one to him, "Here Sanzo, the water is good and cold. I know you must be thirsty." Sanzo takes the bottle from him and puts it to his lips with a shaky hand. He is upset at Gojyo but he knows he shouldn't be because he did tell the prince to stay away from him. What the hanyou did was to let him know the same thing but for some reason he feels… feels what?

Hakkai hands one of the bottles to Gojyo. "After we eat we should pack up and leave." He looks over at Sanzo, "If that's okay with you Sanzo."

The monk wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, "Fine with me. I'm not hungry and I'm going to clear my head. I'll be back shortly, so be ready when I return." He tosses his half empty bottle to Goku and heads off into the trees.

Hakkai stares after him and looks at Gojyo, "What's wrong with him? He seems upset; did you say something to him?"

"What makes you think I did something to him? He's just temperamental, you know that. Where's the food? I want some before monkey-boy eats it all." He grabs one of the bags from Goku's hand as he snatches it back. While the two of them argue over who gets what, Hakkai looks towards the trees hoping the monk is going to be okay.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sanzo makes his way through the woods and stops at a tree to light a cigarette. Running through his mind is Gojyo talking to Kou about him, without his permission. Sometimes he gets besides himself when it comes to him. Seeing Kougaiji one last time alone is something he wouldn't have mind. He hates to admit it but he misses the prince more than he should. After all, he broke it off so he shouldn't feel the way he does. He looks up at the sun through the thick forest. The pinnacle of the sun tells him it will be setting soon. He sighs once again and slides down sitting at the base of the largest tree. He throws his cigarette away and gets in the lotus position.

As Sanzo closes his eyes to meditate, he hears footsteps. He keeps his eyes closed as he waits. He eases his fingers around his banishing gun and stays put. The footsteps stop a few yards from him, so he waits for the next move. He tilts his head and sniffs the air around him because the scent is familiar. He opens his eyes slowly and meets Kougaiji's smile.

"I'm surprised you're here alone, Sanzo." He walks towards him and stops at the tree with his hands behind his back. He looks down at the monk with such an intense look that Sanzo drops his eyes downward.

"You can't stand to see me now? Do you really hate me, Sanzo?" Dropping down and kneeling besides him, he puts his hand out and rubs the back of his fingers down his jaw line. "I still want you Sanzo, do you know that?"

Sanzo looks into eyes so like his own, "How did you know I was here Kou? Have you been watching me all this time?" He slides his gun higher up his sleeve and stares in the prince's eyes. He can recognize the look in his eyes because it's the same one in his own.

"I'm afraid I've been following you all this time, love. I knew the others would be reluctant to leave you, so I waited." He chuckles as he presses his lips to the monk's hair. "I knew it was a matter of time until you figured out what they were doing and insist on being alone, so I waited."

Sanzo bows his head and pus his hand on the side of the prince's face, "You know they could come here at any time don't you? How will I explain your presence?"

Kougaiji pulls the monk's hand to his lips and kisses it saying, "Take a walk with me Sanzo. There's a small trail that leads to the mouth of a cave. We can talk there and I promise not to keep you to long." He stands and reaches down to help the monk to his feet. Sanzo looks around as he brushes grass and dirt off his robe. "I guess it won't hurt if I go for a little while, but I can't stay long, okay?"

Kou smiles down at him, "Of course, I understand. I won't keep you long. I just need to speak to you without being interrupted." He holds onto Sanzo's hand as he leads him deeper into the forest.

xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**Out of Time 8**

Gojyo is pacing up and down the forest floor as he smokes and mumbles to himself. "Damn monk, why can't he realize we just don't want him hurt. What the hell is taking him so damn long?" He turns to the others, "Hasn't he been gone long enough! I'm starting to worry here."

Hakkai looks up from putting the remainder of their meal back in the duffle bag. "Calm down Gojyo. He's probably lost track of time. Knowing him, he's gone off to meditate for awhile. He'll be back shortly."

Goku looks up at the sun, "It's going to be dark soon and if he's not here by the time the sun sets, we should go and look for him. I'm with Gojyo; I'm kind of worried too. He did say to be ready when he returns."

Hakkai smiles, "Okay you two, if he isn't back by sunset, we go looking for him. Although, I think you're worrying for nothing."

Gojyo gives him a frown and flops down next to the tree the monk was sitting at earlier. He looks towards the place where he disappeared wondering if he is all right.

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo follows the prince into the cave and notices a large rock towards the back. He looks up at the ceiling and can see limestone that gives it a peculiar glow. He looks at the prince, "What kind of cave is this?" He looks around as he walks to what looks like the back. "How did you find this here in the middle of the forest, Kougaiji?"

The prince is leaning against one of the walls as he watches the monk. Little does Sanzo know this is the '_cave of time'_. All who enters, no longer are connected to the outside world. The cave distorts real time and makes it go by slowly. As long as you are inside you have no perception of night or day, only the present is valid.

"I've been here before Sanzo. Sometimes I come here when I want to be alone and think for a few days. It's peaceful and no one ever comes here, I might add. It's what you might call my sanctuary from the world. I wanted to share it with you, love. You're the first person I've ever brought here."

Sanzo turns and smirks, "Then I guess I should feel honoured. However, what did you want to talk to me about?" He walks over to the large stone in the middle of the cave and sits down. He looks up at the prince expectantly.

Kou walks over to him, pulls him back up, and enfolds him in his arms. He tilts his face up with one finger and lowers his lips down in a passionate kiss. Sanzo moans into the kiss as he wraps his arms around the prince's waist. This is where he has long to be, with this man, right now, in arms that feel so strong, as they hold him.

The prince pulls back as they comes up for much needed air. Sanzo puts his head down as he gasps. Neither wants to let go of the other so Sanzo lays his face on the side of his neck as he holds him around the waist. Kou strokes his hair as he whispers, "I've missed you so much, Sanzo. I've missed holding you and kissing you so much. I don't want to ever let you go. You feel so good in my arms, you fit in my arms."

Sanzo says nothing because nothing has changed between them. It was never a problem of how they felt about each other...no that was never the problem. The problem is and always will be the mission. This damn mission that is consuming his life and dictating his actions. This mission that is making him deny the feelings he has for the man that he loves with all his heart and soul. He looks up at Kou and pulls his head down to meet his lips once again. The prince backs him up into the wall and grinds his hips into Sanzo's soft supple body. He pushes his knee between his legs and can feel his erection through his clothes.

Sanzo pushes him back trying to move away, "No Kou, we can't. Not here, not like this…no." He tries to pull away but Kou tightens his hold on him. "Sanzo let me make love to you. Please, don't turn from me. I have a place for us over here." He nods towards a corner in the cave that has a pile of straw and a thin blanket. Sanzo looks at it and back at Kougaiji.

"I see you have spent time in here before. I didn't see that before, when I looked around." He allows the prince to lead him over to the makeshift bed. He sits, as Kou builds a small fire with the branches inside the cave. Sanzo removes his robe and lays it on the side. He lies on his side with his hand under his head as he watches the prince's shadow grow against the wall. He looks up at the prince as he finishes the fire to his satisfaction. He is wondering if he should be giving in to his desire, and quickly squashes it as he sits besides him. He leans down and kisses him lightly.

He pulls the monk in his arms and tells him, "When I first made love to you I wanted to bring you here. This is the only place I feel at peace. Here there is no right or wrong no class difference, just you and me, together. This is the way it should be, without all the politics. I want to spend all my time with you, loving you and being a part of you.

The monk chuckles, "You talk too much. Didn't you say you wanted to make love to me or was I mistaken?" Sanzo laughs as Kou pulls him on top and kisses him all over his face in light butterfly kisses.

xoxoxoxox

Gojyo calls out to Sanzo as he beats back the bushes that are in his way. "**SANZO! SANZO! **Damn, where in the hell can he be. Hakkai, do you see anything?"

Hakkai looks over at his best friend and tells him no. He is feeling guilty for not coming out sooner to look for the monk. He should listen to Gojyo about his instincts when it comes to Sanzo. It is uncanny how in tuned he is with the monk. From now on he will follow whatever he has to say about Sanzo in the future, that is if there is to be a future with him. Right now, it seems as if the monk has vanished from the face of the earth.

Goku comes up to them breathing hard, "I went to the top of that large tree and I couldn't spot him anywhere. Do you think he got lost or hit his head and wandered out of here or something? We've been looking for hours and there still is no sign of him." He squats down as he rests on his nyoi-bo. He looks up at Hakkai and then at Gojyo.

Gojyo throws his cigarette down and steps on it as he calls out for the monk one more time. "I can't believe he would leave, so now I'm thinking someone may have captured him." He rubs the back of his head, "that's the only explanation I can think of right now. I hope wherever he is, he is okay."

He flops down next to Goku and looks up at Hakkai. "What do we do now buddy? I'm fucking out of ideas. I should have followed him when he left but nooo, I'm trying to give him his space. Damnit to hell! This shit sucks! Where in the fuck is he!" He grabs handfuls of his hair and shakes his head in frustration.

Hakkai leans on the tree next to him, "You can't blame yourself Gojyo. He is a grown man after all. He insisted he be left alone. Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. It couldn't be helped. When we do find him we have to make sure, he never gets out of our sights again. Believe me I know how you feel." He sighs as he looks up at the moonlit sky, where the stars are glowing like diamonds on black velvet.

Goku looks over at Gojyo, "Are we spending the night here in the woods. This place gives me the creeps at night. You can't tell if demons are going to jump out at us. Why don't we find a clearing and stay there until the sun come up."

Hakkai pushes off the tree and strokes hakuryu's small head. The dragon transforms and they all pile in looking for a clearing. As they ride down the road, occasionally Gojyo calls out the monk's name in vain.

xoxoxoxo

Meanwhile back in the lovers cave…

Sanzo is on top of the prince with his head thrown back and his hands on his shoulders. Kou has his hands at the monk's waist moving his body up and down sensually. He looks up in his face thinking how beautiful he looks in the throes of ecstasy. He loves the look on his face and wonders if he makes the same face for Gojyo. No, he will not think about that bastard at this time. This is about the two of them and what they mean to each other. This may be the last time he gets to spend with Sanzo and he doesn't want thoughts of that hanyou to interfere.

He hits the monk's special spot and his eyes fly open as he groans loudly. The prince stares in his face as he moves faster inside the monk causing him to call his name in a loud voice. This is music to the prince's ears as he holds his waist telling him he is about to come. "Oh, Sanzo you feel so good. I love you!" His body bucks as he holds on to his lover and Sanzo calls out his name as he reaches his climax at the same time.

The monk falls forward onto Kou's chest gasping, as the waves force his body to buck in time with the prince. Sanzo lies on the prince's chest as he gasps for breath. Amid their sweat soaked bodies, the monk can feel his arousal. He whispers in Kou's neck, "I want more Kou, don't pull out just yet. I want to stay like this a little longer. I've missed you so much."

Kou strokes his back and tells him, "I could stay here inside you forever, Sanzo. I'll move when you say so." Sanzo looks down in his face as he chuckles, "You always know what cheesy line will tug at my heart, don't you? I miss being with you, lying with you like this." He buries his face in the prince's neck as he says in an inaudible voice, "You will always have a place in my heart. God, I love you."

Kou tightens his hold on the monk as he whispers back, "I know that but it is nice to here. Follow your heart Sanzo, stay with me…please."

Sanzo lifts his head and kisses Kou on the mouth as he slides his tongue between his lips. The prince captures it and sucks on it lovingly. As he feels himself getting hard again, he rolls Sanzo over on his side. He glides his hand up and down the monk's chest and kisses him on the back of the neck. He moves slowly in and out, as he whispers words of love and longing. Sanzo moans with each thrust and puts his hands on top of his lover's hands. The two men are so mesmerized with the other they lose all track of time. For the two of them the outside world does not exist.

xoxoxoxox

Gojyo is throwing rocks in the river as Hakkai and Goku sit under a tree. He knows the monk isn't dead he just doesn't know where he is. It's been two days since he walked off into the woods alone. It has been two days of agony, for Gojyo and the others and without any sign of the monk.

He turns to the other two, "I think we should go into town and figure this thing out. Sanzo may have been captured and is being held against his will. If he is hurt by anyone, I'll…

Sanzo walks from the trees smoking a cigarette with his hands in his sleeves. "What the hell are you sitting around for? Let's go." He stares at his party with a frown on his handsome face.

They all look at him in shock! Gokuruns to him and throw his arms around him. He staggers back in surprise as he tries to keep his balance. "What the hell is wrong with you! You almost knocked me down, monkey!" He looks down at the young ikkou, since he is forced to put his arms around him to keep from falling. Gojyo hurries over to him and asks, "Where the hell have you've been? We been looking everywhere for you!"

Hakkai stares at the monk and can see he looks very relaxed, as if a weight has been lifted. He smiles as he walks over to him. "Are you okay Sanzo? We've been very worried about you these last couple of days."

Sanzo looks at him as if he has sprouted wings, "The last couple of days? What are you talking about?" He looks at all of them puzzled.

Goku pipes up with, "You've been gone almost three days Sanzo. Where were you? We looked everywhere."

Gojyo puts his arm around his shoulders, "Was someone holding you Sanzo? Tell me and I will kill the bastard, I swear."

Sanzo looks up in his face, "No…I was…I was in the forest. I've only been gone about an hour or two. I don't understand…what do you mean almost three days." He walks over to the boulder Goku was sitting on and sits down with his hand up to his head.

Hakkai looks at the others and raises his hand for silence. "Sanzo, you left us two days ago. We have been up and down this forest all this time looking for you. We were afraid to leave in case you returned. You look none the worst for wear but you need to tell us what happen."

Sanzo looks around at them and sighs, "That's just it. I don't know what you're talking about, Hakkai. I have no memory of being anywhere but here." His mind goes instantly to Kougaiji. Could he have something to do with this? No, he couldn't have. He was with him the whole time and they didn't leave each other's sight. After they made love for the second or thrid time, he did fall asleep for a minute but two whole days! That's absurd! He tries to think what Kou told him about the cave. He called it the _cave of time_. That's it! The cave of time must distorts time when you enter it and you lose all sense of time.

Gojyo is watching him closely and he sees the look on his face when he comes to a eureka moment. He waits for him to explain what that look means.

He pulls his cigarettes out of his sleeve and lights one. He looks around at them and blows smoke upwards. "I just remembered I did go into a cave, since it is so hot out here. I don't see how I was in there for two days though. To me it was just an hour or so." He looks at Gojyo and drops his eyes, "Are you sure about this."

Gojyo smirks at him, "You expect us to believe you were meditating for almost three freaking days and you didn't know it?"

Sanzo glares at him, "I don't give a damn what you believe! I said I was mediating and if you don't believe it that's your problem, not mind. Besides, I'm ready to go. I'm here now so what's the big deal?" He stares at Gojyo daring him to contradict him.

Hakkai calls to hakuryu to transform and they all pile in the jeep. Goku leans over and tells Sanzo, "I'm glad you're back, Sanzo. Do you think we can stop and get some real food? I've only been eating dried shit and now I'm starving."

Gojyo laughs, "The whole time you were gone, this one trick pony didn't say he was starving once. You must bring out his appetite, monk. But all jokes aside, we're glad you're back safe and sound."

A Sanzo humps under his breath and says nothing. He still can't get past the fact he has been missing for two whole days. Kou never mention being in that cave would do that. He had to have known since he calls it his sanctuary. Did he do that on purpose? '_He had to know they would be upset and come looking for me_.' He chuckles under his breath, _'He knew and didn't care. Why would he when he hates them all for coming between us. He's probably laughing at the fact I was with him all that time. But you should have told me, Kou.'_

He looks over at Hakkai, "How far is the next village, I'm kind of hungry too. I guess I haven't eaten in two days too. So we may as well stop and see what they have. I need a bath also." He runs his fingers through his hair and feels some straw in it. He eases his hand down, looks at it, and lets it fly. However, Gojyo has not taken his eyes off the monk so that means he saw the straw in his hair.

Gojyo leans forward and runs his fingers through the monk's hair making him jump in surprise. "What are you doing Gojyo?" he turns around scowling at him. Gojyo gives him a grin, "Making sure I get the last of the twigs out of your hair, that's all. That is what you just pulled out isn't it?"

The monk turns back around without saying anything. Gojyo chuckles as he rakes his fingers through one more time before he sits back. He folds his arms as he watches the monk thinking. How in the world did he manage to be gone all that time and not know it? There has to be more to it than that. _'I wonder if he by chance met up with the prince. If he did, that would explain his absence but why would he lie. No, he does act as if he is unaware he has been gone that long. The only thing is where was he all this time. We couldn't find him anywhere.' _Gojyo sits back with his arms behind his head as he thinks of possibilities of him being alone all that time.

xoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**Out of Time 9**

Sanzo walks into the room, takes his robe off, and tosses it in a chair. He pulls his black shirt over his head and it lands with the robe. He walks to the bathroom while pulling his sleeves down. Opening the bathroom door he calls over his shoulder, "I won't be too long, Gojyo. I just need to soak for awhile. I have a lot on my mind."

"Oh, ah, take your time, love. I might come in and wash your back for you." He chuckles as he pulls his cigarettes out. With Sanzo in the bath, he should go and talk to Hakkai. There has to be a reason for the monk too lose time the way he has these last few days. He puts his cigarettes back in his pocket and heads for Hakkai's room.

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo slides his pants over his hips and eases into the tub. The water feels good and hot. He lies back with his head on a rolled bath towel and sighs in contentment as the water covers his aching body. He looks down at his legs and brings one up from the water. He can see a trace of the mark the prince left on his thigh but it is fading. It is the only reminder of his time with Kougaiji, his prince, the lover he can never claim as his own. He sinks lower in the water and it covers his body in a warm embrace.

As he soaks, he thinks about Gojyo's reaction when he tells him about being with Kougaiji. He knows he will be upset but then that is to be expected. The only problem is he's not ready to share it with him yet. He wants to savour it a little longer. He wants to keep it to himself and dwell on how good it felt to taste his lips and feel his arms around him once again.

Sanzo closes his eyes and can almost feel Kou once again. He puts his hand below the water and strokes his erection as it grows slowly. He moans as he remembers the prince stroking it and making him cum, with just his fingers. He groans loudly and puts his hand over his mouth as he looks at the door. _'My god, I hope Gojyo didn't hear that.'_ He chuckles to himself as he slides deeper into the warm water.

xoxoxoxox

Gojyo is sitting on the bed as Hakkai sits on a chair in his room, listening to Gojyo spout theory after theory, on why the monk has lost three days. He yawns and places his hand over his mouth. "Gojyo, have you ever heard of the _cave of time_? I have always thought of it as being a myth but it could be true. We are in the village that is supposed to know about it. It was something that mothers told their children to keep them safe. They say if you go inside, you lose days without knowing it. I heard one man went in and fell asleep and came out a hundred years later and hadn't aged a day."

Gojyo sits up and looks at him with a frown on his face, "Are you telling me Sanzo was in this so called _cave of time_and didn't know it? I find that hard to believe Hakkai. You did say this is all an old wife's tale or myth, right?"

"Well, you do know stories like these always have a grain of truth in them. Although we did see a cave, we didn't go all the way in, did we? He could have been in there without us knowing."

Gojyo gets off the bed and glares at him, "Now you're just shitting me! How in the hell could he have been in there and not hear us calling out to him. I think he met up with that damn prince and went off with him. There is no way he was still in those woods all that time. You must think I'm the monkey and I'll believe anything you say, come on now. By the way, where is Goku?"

"He's in the tub right now. He beat me to it. Ah…Gojyo, didn't you tell me Sanzo is in the bath too? Don't you think you should go back and share some of your concerns with him?"

Gojyo rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah I should but…I have a feeling he's going to tell me he was with the prince and I don't know what my reaction will be. I mean, I'm happy he's okay and all but…you know… the prince. I may go off and he throws me out of our room, if he does can I bunk down with you and the monkey?" he gives Hakkai a lopsided grin.

"I'll tell you what, if he throws you out you can sleep in my bed and I'll bunk with him, deal?" He smiles at his best friend and escorts him to the door. He pats him on the back and tells him, "Cheer up, Gojyo. Once you talk to him about it, I'm sure the two of you can come to some kind of understanding. After all, he was with Kou first and he didn't leave him because he didn't care. He left because it was the right thing to do. Maybe he still has feelings for the prince and maybe he doesn't. You won't know unless you ask, right?"

Gojyo agrees and heads out back to his room. Hakkai stands in the doorway watching him, as he drags down the hall. Gojyo should have waited until the monk was over Kougaiji before he jumped in bed with him. Sanzo is inexperienced when it comes to people and their feelings. He is the true egoist and as long as things go his way, he's fine. He doesn't realize he is hurting Gojyo and Kougaiji with his actions. _'I'm glad I didn't get caught up in this sad story. No one is going to win from the looks of things. All three of them are going to be hurt before this is over.'_

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his slender waist. He looks around for Gojyo and not seeing him; he takes the towel off, sits on the side of the bed, and dries his hair. As he is doing this, the door opens and Gojyo walks in.

"I see you finished without me. I was supposed to wash your back, right. Sorry about that, I went to talk to Hakkai. You need me to help you dry your hair?" Standing in front of the monk, he thinks how beautiful he looks and how wonderful he smells.

Sanzo drops the towel in his lap. "It's fine; I didn't need your help after all. What did the two of you talk about?" He narrows his eyes at Gojyo. He knows the conversation had to be about him.

"Nothing special…no that's a lie. We talked about you losing three days and how odd it is that something like that can happen. He was explaining to me about something called the _cave of time._ Have you ever heard of it?"

The monk thinks back to what Kougaiji told him. He did say that place was called the _cave of time._He looks up at Gojyo and answers, "Come to think of it, I have. Is that what you believe happen to me?" He gets up, wrapping the towel back around his waist. He walks over to get his cigarettes, lights one and turns to the kappa.

Gojyo smirks, "You did say you were in a cave, so you tell me." He is watching the monk closely, as he runs his fingers through his hair while puffing on his cigarette.

Sanzo lifts the corner of his lip as he answers, "I think I was." He looks at Gojyo with regret in his eyes as he tells him, "Kougaiji stumbled on my mediation spot and when he asked me to go with him, I did and we entered a cave on the other side of the woods."

Gojyo bites his bottom lip to keep from exploding. It's just as he suspected they were together! So, that means he spent three days with that bastard and there is no way they didn't have sex. He takes a deep breath and replies, "You were with Kougaiji all that time?"

The monk nods and turns away from the look in the hanyou's eyes. Right now, he can't stand the look he is giving him. He looks angry and hurt at the same time. He doesn't know what to do about it but he is not going to lie about being with the Kou. Gojyo should know he is struggling with letting the prince go.

Gojyo walks up behind him and balls his fist at his sides. He says just one word because this is all he can get past the knot in his throat. "Why?"

Sanzo sighs and looks out the window at the setting sun hoping for inspiration to tell him some way that makes it hurt less. The colors bring him nothing but more agony because they remind him of the colors of his lover's eyes. He turns and looks up in Gojyo's face. "I don't really understand why. I felt I had to. The only thing is I didn't realize I was gone that long. It was like an hour or two. I never planned to spend that much time with him. It seems we both lost track of time." Sanzo walks away and sits on the side of the bed with the towel still around him.

Gojyo stands in the middle of the room for a few seconds, turns, and goes into the bathroom without saying a word. He knows he has to get a grip on his temper before he says something callous. The last thing he wants is to act like a jealous woman, but he wants to hit something and hit it hard. He closes the door behind him and is surprised he didn't slam it and slam it hard. He turns the shower on and takes his clothes off. As he is about to step in, he hears the monk at the door, knocking softly. He turns back to the door and opens it.

Sanzo looks up in his face and asks, "Would you rather I changed rooms, Gojyo? I will…if you feel you can't stand to be in here with me."

The kappa swallows and answers as he looks into his lover's beautiful amethyst eyes swimming with anguish. He knows he can't stay angry when he looks at him that way. "No, don't go. I'll be finish in a minute. I want you to stay with me, Sanzo."

He reaches up, kisses Gojyo on the lips and steps back. "I'll be waiting for you."

xoxoxoxox

Kougaiji arrives at the castle and goes straight to his private rooms. He strips and stretches cat-like across his large bed. He raises his arms over his head and smiles as he takes in the scent of his lover. He knows he will never get tired of Sanzo's smell. He wonders what the monk is telling his companions about his absence. He should have warned him but then he may not have stayed with him. However, this way when he connects with them again, he can honestly say he has no idea what is going on.

However, spending time with the monk is always pleasurable. He smiles as he luxuriates in Sanzo's scent and a bath is the farthest thing from his mind. He is basking in the slight musky smell of having made love to Sanzo and he wants to cherish it for awhile. Then his mind goes to Gojyo and he frowns. If he could just get that damn hanyou out of his life the two of them could be together once this mission is over.

He sits up in bed and puts his elbow on his knee and his hand under his chin thinking back to when Gojyo stopped him from seeing the monk. He implied he and Sanzo were on intimate terms but Sanzo never said a word. Gojyo…that bastard was probably lying. There is no way Sanzo is sleeping with him. He looks up at the ceiling trying to remember if his name came up while the two were together. Although, he does remember Sanzo coming with him willingly. No, he is not going to let that moron interrupt his thoughts of the monk, not now and not ever. He will deal with Gojyo in due time, on his own terms.

xoxoxoxox

Sanzo is standing by the window when Gojyo comes into the room. He walks up behind him and encircles his waist. Sanzo leans back with his head on his shoulder. "Aren't you still upset with me or did the shower cool you off?"

Gojyo puts his face in the monk's golden hair and whispers, "Do you plan on seeing him again?"

"No…not anymore. That was the last time I'll ever be with him like that. He wanted to talk, so I went with him. As far as being gone for so long, I can't seem to wrap my head around that shit. It sounds somewhat far-fetched. I mean, to me it was a couple of hours but in reality, it was a few days. That's hard to believe."

Gojyo says nothing because he is happy to have him back in his arms once again. Sanzo slept with the prince and there is no denying it so he is not going to ask. That is none of his business. As Hakkai said, the monk did not stop seeing the prince because he didn't care but rather that he did.

Gojyo turns the monk around in his arms, "I love you Sanzo and I want to be with you but if you feel you are not over Kou… I'll wait if that's what you want me to do. I just need to know how you feel about me. I need to know if you can ever love me."

Sanzo reaches up, puts his hand at his neck, and pulls his head down. He kisses him and licks the outline of his lips as he pulls away. "Let's go to bed Gojyo, I'm exhausted. We can continue this at another time, okay?"

Gojyo grabs his wrist and pulls him flush with his body. He looks deep in the monk's eyes and sees conflicting emotions. Will Sanzo ever love him, or will his heart forever belong to Kougaiji? He has asked himself countless times and he needs an answer.

"Why won't you answer my question, Sanzo? It's not that hard. All you have to do is say yes or no." He kisses him on the side of his neck and whispers in his ear, "Say yes Sanzo, say you can love…please."

The monk wraps his arm around Gojyo's waist, puts his head on his chest, and says in an inaudible voice, "I want too, I want to so badly…I'm sorry Gojyo if I've hurt you."

The hanyou tightens his hold, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'll make you fall for me."

Sanzo looks up and smiles, "Like I said before, let's go to bed. I want to fall asleep while you're holding me…baka."

xoxoxoxo

Sanzo is sleeping fitfully in the kappa's arms. He sits up suddenly and looks around at his surroundings, and then down at Gojyo. He puts his hands to his face as he groans, _'In my dreams all my secrets speak of Kougaiji and all the sorrows I have come face to face with. Why did I make that awful promise to the others? Right now that sick promise is eating away at my soul, but I didn't know this would happen. Pretty soon, they will be dreams I can't even look back on. I know they will fade with time but how long and how much time. I feel the pain of losing him will turn my heart to ash and just be blown away.'_ He wipes his eyes as he feels a tear running down the front of his face. The welling tears in his eyes are full of hurt and regret._*_

Gojyo mumbles and turns to the monk, "Sanzo…are you okay?" He sits up and looks at him with sleep filled eyes. The monk has his head down and his hands covering his face. The kappa reaches out and pulls him in his arms, "Did you have a bad dream?" Gojyo kisses the side of his hair and whispers, "its okay Sanzo…it's going to be okay."

Sanzo wraps his arms around the hanyou's waist and tries to control himself. He knows it's not right to cry about Kougaiji while in Gojyo arms. Sanzo pulls back and looks at Gojyo in the glow of the moonlight, "How do you know it's going to be alright? I feel as if I'm going to split in two. I know you care for me and I do care about you too, but…"

Gojyo smiles down in his face, "The reason I know it's going to be alright is because I'm going to help you through this. I don't plan to do anything you don't want and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'll never leave your side. In other words, you're stuck with my pretty-ass until you throw me away."

Sanzo chuckles, "You think you're pretty?"

"When you first met me, that's what you called me, remember?"

Sanzo turns his head, "No, I don't remember. I think you're making it up."

"Now why would I make up something like that up? You saw me as pretty and you called me on it. Does this mean you don't think I'm pretty? You called me pretty boy while holding a gun on me."

Sanzo shakes his head at the ridiculous conversation they are having. "I know what you're doing and its working. Thank you Gojyo, I feel better now."

"I aim to please, sweetheart. Do you want to talk about it?" He is still holding the monk in his arms.

Sanzo pulls back and gets up. Walking over to his cigarettes, he stops as he sees a shadow pass over the moon. He looks at the window and walks over to it. He looks down in the courtyard and seeing nothing he turns back to the room.

Gojyo is watching him with a smirk on his face, "What did you see, Sanzo?"

He gives the hanyou a half smile, "I don't know, that's why I went too the window." He gets a cigarette, lights it and blows smoke towards the ceiling. "I guess you think I'm looking for Kou, right?"

Gojyo gets up, grabs his smokes, as he smirks, "No, I wouldn't say that. Maybe you sensed danger or something, hell I don't know! You wake up acting as if your world has come to an end and I don't know what's wrong because you won't tell me. I have to guess at why you are freaking out." He narrows his eyes at Sanzo as he lights up. "Is this about that bastard prince?"

Sanzo says nothing as he turns and gazes out the window. The shadow he saw passing by the moon looks like a storm cloud. He shivers, hoping it isn't about to rain. Every time it rains, he feels melancholy. The rain brings memories of the worst day of his life. He sighs as he wraps his arms around his waist and stares out the window.

xoxoxoxox

*Shinkirou (Black Blood Brothers)


	10. Chapter 10

**Out of Time 10**

_This is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Sanzo and Kougaiji romance reminds me of Romeo and Juliet since they are on opposite sides. No one wants them together but the love they have for each other is something fate brought to them and it can't be denied. However, will they end up like the classic couple or find some way to be together in the end?_

_**I do not own any of the characters of Saiyuki or the story.**_

_**NightStaker617**_

xoxooxoxo

Gojyo watches Sanzo, as he stares out the window while chain smoking. He waits to see if he has anything to say about his outburst earlier. As he watches the monk, the rain starts to come down softly. It doesn't look as though it is going to be too bad but you never know. The worry is that Sanzo's personality changes with the rain. Sometimes he is moody and sometimes he lashes out. He watches him to see if he is going to change for the worst.

When Sanzo turns and walks back to the bed, Gojyo moves over, giving him room but says nothing. Sanzo lies back on the bed and looks up at the ceiling. They can hear the rain as it taps against the glass panes. He looks over at the hanyou and asks, "It's not like you to be so quiet, is something on your mind?"

"I'm just wondering if you're okay, you seem a little depressed. Is the rain getting to you or…is it me?" Gojyo leans on his elbow looking down at the monk smirking. He can see a slight smile, forming on lips he longs to taste. His heart is racing with the thought of taking this man now, but he knows that would be a bad move on his part. He wants to wait and allow him to make the first move.

Sanzo sighs as he answers, "The rain always makes me ponder my existence in the world. It reminds me that I am but one person in this vast world and my presence doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot. Although it cleanses the earth, I wish it could cleanse me of the confusion in my heart."

Gojyo pulls him in his arms, "I understand how you feel. Sometimes I wish there was no confusion about what my next step should be, when it comes to you. I find myself being cautious around you. It's a hell of a feeling because I didn't use to be this way."

"Now I feel as if I have to walk on eggshells. I'm not use to this and it feels awkward. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you and I love you enough to step aside if that is what's best for you. I know you are still in love with the prince and he has a bigger place in your heart than I do. But Sanzo, I'll take whatever I can get, if it means having you." He tilts the monk's chin and kisses him softly on the lips. Sanzo parts his lips as he slides his hand behind the hanyou's head.

Gojyo rolls over, sliding his hand up Sanzo's chest and pinches his nipple, bringing it to cherry blossom redness. Sanzo moans in back of his throat at the sensation. "You're sensitive there aren't you?" He laves his tongue over it and smiles as it hardens. "This is what I like to see. I'll make you feel so good you'll never think of anyone else."

Sanzo chuckles, "promises, promises. When I'm with you, there is no one else. Don't you know that, by now Gojyo?"

"I have to admit I do love hearing you say it. Let me make love to you Sanzo." He strokes his face with the back of his hand as he bends down, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He licks the outside of his lips as he slides his tongue inside. He licks the roof of his mouth and glides his tongue over his teeth sending chills down the monk's spine. He kisses down his body until he comes to the v between his hip and groin. He looks up at the monks face and sees that his eyes are closed and he has a look of pure ecstasy on his face. He looks so beautiful Gojyo stops momentarily and just gazes at him. However, he knows he is supposed to be making him feel good so he takes Sanzo's erection into his mouth as it drips with need.

xoxoxox

Hakkai stands in front of his window and looks down in the yard. The rain pelts the ground as it builds up force. The puddles form small pools in various parts of the courtyard, sparkling in the moonlight. He sighs as he thinks about the effect it is probably having on Sanzo right about now. His mood swings at times like these are legendary and he hopes Gojyo is taking extra caution in dealing with the monk.

Wondering if he should go in and check on the monk, he sees a movement in the shadows by the tall ash tree. He peers out in the darkness and can make out the shape of a man leaning against a shady ash tree, looking up at the far north window. The rain is falling and he has to be soaked, but he doesn't seem to be concerned.

Hakkai smirks at the thought it must be the prince, watching Sanzo's window. He knows it isn't his place to tell Kougaiji he isn't wanted anywhere near Sanzo. The last time he gave his opinion Sanzo almost had a fit. However, that was before he broke it off and started up with Gojyo.

He watches the shadowy figure intensely, as rain pelts his upturned face. When he pushes off the tree, Hakkai shakes his head in resignation. Heading for the Inn, the shadow disappears under the small awning. Hakkai looks over at the door then down at Goku, as he sleeps peacefully. He's unaware of the drama that is about to unfold. As he sleeps the sleep of the Innocent, Hakkai opens the door to intercept the prince before he reaches Sanzo and heaven forbid, Gojyo.

xoxoxox

Kougaiji walks into the Inn soaking wet as he looks around. He can see the stairs to the side, past the front desk. As he heads towards them, the manager stops him.

"Can I help you Sir, are you looking for a room?" He eyes the ikkou prince warily, as he takes in his appearance. Rain is dripping in puddles around him but he doesn't seem to notice.

The prince looks at him and answers, "No, I'm looking for someone who is staying here." He looks down at his clothes, turns his palms up, and stares at his wet hands. "Can I trouble you for a towel? I seem to be soaked to the bone." He looks up at the heavy set manger as if wondering how he became so wet.

The manger goes in the back and comes back with a towel but the prince has left for the stairs. He makes it to the second floor landing and walks over to the door that represents the window he saw the monk at earlier. He has waited for the others to fall asleep. He is about to knock when he hears Hakkai call out his name. Kou turns with his hand raised and a sneer on his face as his hand drops to his side.

"What do you want? Are you patrolling the halls now?" He has his hands balled at his sides, as he openly glares at Hakkai.

Hakkai smirks at him as he answers, "If you want to call it that. Sanzo is asleep, so please don't disturb him. As you know, he has been gone for quite awhile and he needs his rest. If you disturb him than he won't get it, will he?"

"What are you, his keeper? He'll want to see me, whether you like it or not. He's mine to do as I please. There is nothing you can say to make me believe otherwise. I suggest you try and get the rest you need and leave the monk to me." The prince turns back to the door and raises his hand once again.

Hakkai moves quickly and grabs his wrist, stopping him in mid air. Kougaiji turns swiftly and pulls back his arm when the door opens. Sanzo is standing in the doorway with just his pants pulled on and no shirt. His hair has fallen in his eyes as he combs it back with his long fingers.

xoxoxox

Just before, while Hakkai and the prince is at the door…

Sanzo is lying partially on Gojyo with the sheet pulled over his hips. He leans down and kisses Gojyo saying in a throaty voice, "You're an idiot if you think I don't know what you're doing."

The hanyou strokes his back allowing his hand to slide gently over his hips. "I don't know what you mean. What am I doing?" He looks up in Sanzo's passion filled eyes as he grinds his hips into the monk.

"You're trying to distract me." The monk moans and closes his eyes, causing his long lashes to sweep against his pale skin. The smirk on Gojyo's face turns into a smile of adoration. Sanzo is so beautiful to him; it makes his spirit ache to know his heart belongs to another. "Gojyo…uhm…ahh!"

"How am I doing, love." He kisses him under his chin. "Do you feel…?"

They both turn to the door as they hear raised voices. Sanzo looks down at Gojyo as he wrinkles his nose and rolls off him taking the sheet with him. He is about to go to the door when Gojyo sits up and pulls his arm. "You can't go to the door like that! At lease put some pants on or do you want them to see you like that?"

Sanzo turns back with a frown on his face and looks down at his state of dress. He tosses the sheet to Gojyo, snatches his pants off the chair, and slides them over his hips. In the mean time, he has an idea who is at the door. He fumbles with the zipper and turns to Gojyo, "Why now of all times?" The hanyou is sitting up in bed smirking at him as he reaches for his cigarettes.

"I guess he couldn't stand to be away from you so he came here. You better hurry, or the two of them will come to blows soon." The blaze from the lighter casts his face in a fiery glow, making his eyes stand out like two pits of flames. He gives a bitter chuckle as Sanzo walks over to the door and pulls it open.

The partially dressed Sanzo looks at Hakkai holding onto Kougaiji's wrist and him about to deliver a blow. He calls out for them to stop. Kou looks at him and at the same time, Hakkai drops his hand. He looks at Sanzo's face and then at the prince. Kou is looking at Sanzo's chest with the love bites and past him, into the room.

The prince walks past Sanzo and over the threshold. He looks at the two beds and sees one has clothes on it and Gojyo is sitting on the other with a sheet drawn across his lap, smoking a cigarette. He smirks smugly at the prince. He could care less about what is going on around him as he blows smoke in the air. The prince turns back to Sanzo, "Did you sleep with him!"

As he glares at Sanzo, the monk drops his eyes and then raises them again and answers, "Yes."

Kougaiji pushes past him and head for the stairs. Sanzo tries calling him but he ignores the monk, as he takes off down the stairs heading for the door. Sanzo takes off behind him, "Kou…wait, don't…!"

Hakkai looks in the room and sees what the prince saw. He looks in Gojyo's face and shakes his head. "Couldn't you at least have put on some clothes? Sanzo is now chasing after the prince."

Gojyo stands with the sheet in front of him and reaches for his pants. "While I get dressed grab Sanzo's shoes and shirt. That fool is going to be soaking wet in all this rain." He chuckles bitterly as he adds, "I didn't know he was crazy enough to chase him barefooted in the rain."

xoxoxox

Kou runs down the steps and right into the manager. When he stops, it gives the monk a chance to catch up with him.

"Hey, what's going on here? Is this the person you were talking about?" He looks at Sanzo and down at his bare feet. "Priest Sanzo, you're not wearing any shoes or a shirt. Is everything alright Sir?"

Sanzo ignores the manager and grabs the prince's arm in a firm grip. "Wait Kou, I can explain. Don't leave like this when you're so upset! We need to talk!"

He turns his eyes on Sanzo and everything he feels is in his stare. The only thing he sees is Gojyo naked, smirking at him and Sanzo in pants that are half zipped while proof of their lovemaking is on his chest for all to see. It doesn't take much to know what went on while he was standing in the rain trying to decide if he should come up. He jerks his arm away and turns to walk out the door when the monk grabs him from behind. "I'm sorry you had to see that, let me explain." He whispers to the prince.

Hakkai and Gojyo make it to the first floor and stop as they see Sanzo holding onto the prince. Kougaiji has his back turned to the others so he doesn't see when the other two arrive. He puts his hand on top of the monk's hand and looks down.

"I'm sorry Sanzo; this is too much for me to handle right now. I have to go before I say or do something I'll regret. I love you but…this is too much…even for me." He pushes the monk's hands off him and heads out the door of the small Inn.

Sanzo starts to follow him when Hakkai grabs his arm stopping him. "Wait Sanzo, you're not dressed! At least put something on!" He hands Sanzo his shirt and boots while Gojyo looks on with his arms folded.

The monk looks down at the items and over at Gojyo. "I'm sorry Gojyo. He's upset and I have to stop him before he does something stupid. I had no idea he would come here like this. I should have told him sooner about us."

Gojyo walks over to him and tilts his chin up, "You're really that worried about him?"

Sanzo nods as he looks into Gojyo's fire red eyes. "Then go Sanzo, we'll be here when you get back. I don't know what you can tell him but since he has already seen us..." He drops his hand as the monk slides on his shoes and looks up in the hanyou's face with a sad smile playing at the corners his kiss swollen lips. "I love you Gojyo and I will be back, I promise. Please…wait for me." He heads out in the rain looking for the prince as he calls his name amid the thunder and lighting, hoping he can explain.

xoxoxox

Hakkai looks at his best friend and puts his arm around his shoulders. "That was pretty brave of you Gojyo. What if he doesn't come back?"

Gojyo sighs, "If it is meant to be then it will be. I can't stop him from doing what he wants, Hakkai. The only thing I can do is love him and hope he keeps his promise and comes back to me." He snorts under his breath, "Why can't that bastard just leave him alone."

xoxoxox

Sanzo runs through the woods, calling out to Kougaiji. The wind is blowing and the rain is beating down on him, as it plasters his hair to his face and head. He stops by a tall tree and leans against it, gasping for air. He tries to look through the dark forest for any sign of the prince but sees nothing.

The monk shouts one more time with his hands on either side of his mouth, "**Kou! Kou where are you!"**

He waits as he listens to the sounds of the forest. All he hears is the rain as it come down, doing a tribal dance on the earth's floor. He wipes the rain from his face and turns to leave when Kougaiji appears in front of him like an illusion. At first, he doesn't believe his eyes. He hadn't heard footsteps in the wet soggy ground so he reaches out his hand. Kou takes his hand and brings it to his lips. Sanzo moans and is glad of the rain because it washes away the tears that have formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Kou…Kou, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this. I wanted to tell you myself."

The prince pulls the monk into his arms as they stand in the rain. Their silhouettes look as one to an outside observer. He slides his arms around the slim waist of the monk, bringing him closer. He whispers in his ear, "I'm sorry too, Sanzo. When he told me the two of you were sleeping together, I thought he was lying. How could you do this to me?"

Sanzo looks up in his face just as the sky lights up with powerful lightening and thunder. Kougaiji's face has an eerie glow and his marking are standing out as his eyes blaze with passion. The fierce look on his face frightens Sanzo for a moment and he tries to back away. The prince tightens his grasp, "What were you thinking? You should have never followed me here."

"What are you doing Kou, let go of me!" The monk struggles to get away from him to no avail. Kougaiji holds him tighter and slides his hand up to his throat. He presses firmly under his chin until the monk loses consciousness. He releases him and sweeps him up in his arms. He walks a few yards to a tall ash tree where his dragon is waiting and slides the monk on front and takes off in the torrential rain.

xoxoxox

Gojyo sits on the bed and Hakkai sits in one of the chairs. He looks around the small room and sighs. Anyone looking in would have known the two shared one bed. He glances over at Gojyo and smiles, "I see you and Sanzo came together in spite of the rain. I guess that's one way to get his mind off the torrent."

"Yeah, a lot of good it did. He's run off after someone else. What I don't understand is what does he sees in that bastard. The two of them being together is a disaster waiting to happen." He looks over at the bed where Sanzo's robe is lying along with the scriptures. "He didn't take any security with him. What if Kou tries something like before." He stands, picks up the rolled up scroll, along with shoureiju and looks over at Hakkai.

"He's vulnerable right now and he never gave it a thought when he ran out." He looks towards the window and the rain that seems to have turned into a storm.

"But Gojyo, he's not worried about the prince hurting him in any kind of way. When they were together before, Sanzo went with him willingly. As long as he doesn't go back to that cave he should be okay…right?" Hakkai looks at him as if to confirm his statement.

"How do we know he won't talk him into going back there?" Gojyo taps the scroll on his bottom lip as he frowns. "I think we should go out and try to find him. I have a bad feeling about this." He shivers as he tightens fingers around the scriptures.

Hakkai stands as he looks over at his best friend, "You don't think he would take him against his will do you?"

Gojyo grabs his boots, sits on the side of the bed, and begins to pull them on. "When he left out he was pretty angry and who knows what kind of shit he might pull. I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He thinks Sanzo is his property. When I told him Sanzo and I was together, he just laughed as if I was bull-shitting him. When he came in and saw that we had sex, he was pretty upset. There's no telling what he might do."

Hakkai and Gojyo head for the door, "Do you think we should wake Goku? I don't think he would like it if we leave him behind."

Gojyo nods, "Yeah, the monkey wouldn't like that at all."

xoxoxox

Kougaiji walks into the cave after sending the dragon back to Houtou Castle. Sanzo is unconscious in his arms as he lays him gently on the makeshift bed he has made of straw.

There is wood in a corner that he uses to start a fire to ward off the chill. It is still raining outside but it is dry inside the cave so he takes his time as he allows his mind to roam over the act he is about to commit. After throwing a large amount of wood on the fire, he looks over at the sleeping monk as he thinks about him and the hanyou being together. This is something he will never accept no matter how much he thinks about it. How could Sanzo tell him he loves him and then sleep with another?

Kou walks over to the monk, sits besides him, and strokes the damp hair off his face. He marvels at the beauty of his features, wondering if this is the reason he thinks he can get away with what he is doing to his heart. Beauty in a person can make them conceited and arrogant. Before now, he would have never thought him capable of either. As he leans down brushing his lips across Sanzo's forehead, he whispers, "Now you will belong to me forever. You'll always love only me. I won't share you with anyone, ever again."

He sits up, looks around the cave, and sees a large boulder in a corner. He walks over, picks it up and looks back at the monk who has not moved since he constricted his airways. He walks back over to Sanzo, lifts the boulder up and brings it down sharply twice, as the monk screams in pain.

xoxoxox

Goku is sitting in backseat with his slicker on, as is the others. His mind is racing a mile a minute as he wonders why the monk would go with Kougaiji for any reason. Sometimes he wonders about Sanzo's sanity. He has to be crazy to follow him anywhere and in the rain! This is just too much.

Goku leans forward and asks, "Are you sure Kougaiji didn't put a spell on him or something? I can't see him leaving his gun and the scriptures. He must have done something to him and we need to find him fast!"

Gojyo sighs loudly as the lighting lights up the dark sky for a few seconds. He sinks further down in his seat and pulls his hood further over his damp hair. "That's why we're out here monkey. You think if we weren't worried, we would be out in this monsoon. By him not bringing anything with him, he is almost helpless. I just hope he is okay. We should have knocked him out and made him stay at the Inn. I feel so stupid now. The last time he was with that bastard he kept him for almost three days and it's no telling how long he will keep him now. With the state he is in, we will be lucky if we ever see him again. **Damn! Damn!** Why didn't I stop him instead of giving him his shit to wear?"

Hakkai raises his voice, over the storm, "I'm to blame too. Don't just take it out on yourself Gojyo. However, if some shit goes down, then Sanzo has no one to blame but himself in the long run."

The rain makes it nearly impossible to see, as it comes down forcibly. Each one is thinking his own black thoughts as to what can happen to Sanzo without his weapons. They know Kougaiji is a reasonable man under normal circumstances. However, right now he may not be in his right mind because he walked in on what he considers a betrayal on Sanzo's part. That is enough to make anyone lash out in anger and with him being an ikkou…anything can happen.

Their dark thoughts sink them deeper into despair. Gojyo is afraid for the man he loves with all his heart while Goku tries to concentrate on Sanzo's face to try to get a vision in his mind's eye. He and Sanzo, (connected spiritually), can hear the others voice but the monkey hasn't had to use it lately with Sanzo always being by his side. He closes his eyes and pictures the monk's face trying to get a lead on where he could be.

Hakkai pulls over when he hears a strange noise. He tells the others, "I think Hakuryu has taken us as far as he can for the night. We need to continue on foot."

They jump out as the small dragon transforms and Hakkai puts him under his cape. Gojyo and the others head off to the location where they were before, each knowing they may never see the monk again but hoping against hope, they do.

xoxoxox

The prince lets the boulder drop from his hands and looks down at Sanzo with a sinister smile on his face. His eyes, glazed over and flickering in the firelight, seem crazed. He sits besides the monk and cradles him in his arms. He whispers as he strokes Sanzo's golden hair, "This is all your fault Sanzo. You made me do this to you. I didn't want to, but you left me with no other choice. You have to be punished for what you did. Now you will belong to me and me alone. No matter how much you cry, you will never walk away from me again. This will be our paradise and our crypt."

As the prince laments over the unconscious monk, the fire runs up the walls of the cave. The air from the cracks in the walls feed the flames, causing the small space to quickly engulf itself in the blazing inferno.

Sanzo has lost consciousness from the sheer force of pain in his shattered legs and can hear nothing of what the prince is telling him. In his dream, he is only aware of warmth and being in the arms of the one, he loves the most.

xoxoxox


End file.
